Shout
by Navaara6
Summary: Alinja has known Erik since she was 6. Now, 13 years later the two decide to fulfill their childhood dream of becoming adventures. She tries to show her strength but always ends up being the damsel. But a nightmare of the Black Wings Unfurled starts a chain of evens and Alinja has a chance to be the hero. But how will this affect her relationship with Erik? Erik X Dragonborn
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Alinja strapped on the new iron armour Mralki, the owner of Frostfruit Inn and the father of her best friend Erik, had bought her. She'd known them since her parents dropped her into Mralki's care when she was six years of age. For the past thirteen years she and Erik tended the farm with Lemkil and his two ten year old bickering daughters, Sissel and Britte.

Stepping out of the inn, Alinja fastened the sheath of the iron sword at her waist. Scratching her nose, she looked around for her friend. Passing Lemkil on her way down the wooden steps she asked, "Hey, Lemkil, do you know where Erik is?"

The greying nord scowled. "Do I look like an errand boy to you? I have enough problems dealing with my good for nothing daughters, don't go adding to them!"

"Don't get your breeches in a twist." Alinja snapped. "I just wanted to know…"

"Humph…so disrespectful." He muttered and made his way to the farm to begin work for the day.

Sighing Alinja walked around to the back of the inn and stopped. She could hear something. She closed her eyes she strained her ears. Breathing out a sharp breath she quickly drew her sword, whirling around and blocked a striking attack from Erik.

"You heard me, didn't you?" Erik said pushing against Alinja's counter.

"Yup," Alinja grinned and shoved him back a few steps and sheathed her weapon, "you need to work on your sneak skills."

"Why?" Erik imitated his friend's action. "We're going to be warriors not assassins."

"Sometimes warriors need to be able to sneak to gain an advantage on a foe that is stronger than they are."

"I see you're the over-achiever…again."

Alinja playfully punched him on his iron chest plate. "You know we're in this together. We are the same level. We're equal."

A small smile wiped across Erik's lips. "Yeah, I know. So are we heading out today?"

The small nord nodded. "What do you think?"

"Let's pack."

* * *

><p>It was mid-afternoon when the two nords set out on the road. They decided to be adventures like they promised each other as children. Now walking side by side they were finally fulfilling their dreams.<p>

"It just feels right, somehow," Erik commented, "having this new life as adventurers. It's what we're meant to do."

"You got that right." Alinja replied. "I thought I'd be stuck farming for the rest of my life and marry some low life and squeeze out twenty babies."

"You want twenty babies?" Erik's eyebrows shot up.

"Don't be an idiot, you idiot," Alinja growled, "of course not. I wouldn't marry some low life either."

"Heh." Erik smirked and looked at his boots as they made their way into the wild plains of Whiterun Hold. "I think the farming life would suit you just fine."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What?" Erik's grin grew. "The sight of your pushing a hoe when you're old and wrinkly—"

Alinja shoved him into a shrub and kept walking, smiling to herself. "At least I'd still be better at it that you."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Erik mimicked, flailing his arms and struggling to get out of the thorns. "I thought we were equals. Remember that speech?"

"Oh, you know I'm just teasing." Alinja laughed glancing over her shoulder at her friend dusting thistles out of his hair.

"Personally, I think I have more upper body strength." Erik said, jogging to catch up to her.

"Huh?" Alinja turned to face him. "I have just as much upper body strength as any brute of a nord!"

"Not at that height." Erik replied, towering over her. It was true that Alinja was born shorter than the average nord. She was about half a head shorter than Erik.

"I'm not _that_ much shorter than you, you sexist fiend!" Alinja's nord blood boiled as she shoved him away.

"You certainly get worked up like any other '_brute_' of a nord."

Alinja pushed him again, hard enough for him to almost fall off his feet. "I can show you how strong I can be."

"Please, princess, you wouldn't stand a chance against _Erik the Slayer_." He felt satisfied with his new name and used one hand to push Alinja off her feet.

"Hey! I wasn't ready!"

"A warrior should always be ready." Erik chuckled and offered a hand to help her up.

She took it and pulled him down as she got to her feet, but just as she regained her footing, Erik pulled her down, losing her balance she fell on top of him. Erik misjudged his own balance and they both rolled down a hill and crashed in head at the bottom. Erik groaned and looked down at Alinja who was buried beneath him.

"Well this isn't hard on the eyes." He smirked.

"You flirt." Alinja retorted and pushed him off of her. "Get off." But she said it lightly.

"_Grrrrg!"_

Alinja and Erik looked up. The smaller nord let out a short yelp and her friend cried out in unison. Scrambling to their feet they unprofessionally drew their swords and faced their first foe as warriors. A large brown, stripped Sabre Cat glared at them from underneath the shelter of a cave. Its snarling jaws dripped with saliva. All Alinja could think of was its enormous teeth. Giant forearm sized canines jutting out of its mouth like two great daggers—made for mauling human flesh.

The Sabre stalked forward, its claws retracting and reappearing as if it were exercising it for its next meal. Steadying her shaking blade, Alinja stood her ground. Erik did the same but took a step forward. The Sabre snapped its attention to him and crouched into a striking position.

"Erik!" Alinja hissed. "Don't move!"

"Come on, Alinja," he replied quietly, "we're warriors now. We can take a Sabre Cat."

As much as she wanted to believe him, she wasn't sure. They'd only just started their adventuring, their skills weren't even honed yet. Perhaps they should have stayed in Rorikstead for a few more months at least to practice their combat skills.

But they couldn't back out now. She glanced at Erik. "Hey," grabbing his attention, she continued, "keep it busy."

He nodded, brows knotted together in a serious concentrated look. Alinja was slightly distracted by this face. She'd never seen it before. She was impressed with his commitment. Supressing a grin, she waited until Erik slowly took a few steps around the beast, luring its gaze away from Alinja. Taking this advantage she silently stepped in the opposite direction of her friend, circling around the back of the Cat. Gripping her sword and putting her full concentration in the swing. Raising her sword high above her head she forced all her strength down and struck the Cat on its right hip. It roared and snapped it head around to face her. Her eyes widened. She was sure that blow would have done more damage, but it looked like it only made it angrier.

It bared its teeth and lunged for her. Gasping loudly, she barely had enough time to counter the attack. Moving her sword horizontally she was able to lessen the blow, but the sheer power of the beast flung her onto her back. Pushing the side of her sword against the Cat's muscular chest she turned her face away from it, just managing to keep its snapping jaws from ripping it off.

"Alinja!" Erik cried and swung his sword against the side of the Sabre. It turned to hiss at its new attacker, but in the process, one of its elongated teeth dragged across Alinja's face from the bottom of her nose to the top of her chin.

The Cat leapt off of her and lunged toward Erik this time, but he was ready. He spun and swung his sword into the gaping mouth of the Sabre before ripping it out and shoving its corpse to the ground. Sheathing his weapon quickly, he hurried to the aid of his friend who was wiping blood off her face with humility.

"I guess you do have stronger upper body strength…" she murmured.

"No worries about that now." He dismissed, helping her to her feet.

"I'm fine." Alinja said hastily, but then realised the sharpness of her words. "Sorry…"

* * *

><p>That night they camped under the vast star-jewelled sky. Erik and Alinja sat next to each other on a fallen log. He poured droplets of a healing potion onto a cloth and cleaned the dry blood off of her face. Alinja hadn't said much since the incident with the Sabre Cat. She felt so embarrassed. She couldn't prove her strength by doing any significant damage to the beast and ended up being the damsel in distress. She reflected on previous incidents when the two were children. Erik and even Mralki had always been there when there was some sort of danger. Of course she was grateful for their protection, but she had never had a chance to protect herself and be her own hero. From snakes to the occasional bandit raid on Rorikstead, Erik and Mralki saved her from being bitten or kidnapped. And she was sick of it.<p>

"Hey, hello." Erik's voice brought her back to reality.

She looked up at him. "Sorry, what?"

"Don't look to down." He repeated with a warm smile. "That was just our first challenge. We still have thousands more fights for us to be ready for. We were just…caught off guard this time. Let's just make sure something like that doesn't happen again, alright?" He tilted his head down to look at her face which was staring at her hands. "Hey, what's the matter?"

Alinja sighed. She felt stupid for getting so upset about something like this, but her pride wouldn't leave her alone. "I…no, it's nothing…"

Erik scoffed. "Come on, give me some credit, I've known you for thirteen years. You've been my best friend for thirteen years. I know when something's up."

She glanced up at him. "It's just…" she hesitated, averting his gaze, "I had to be saved…again."

"What do you mean again?"

"Well you and you're father have always been there for me—and I love that and am entirely grateful—but I feel like I'm unable to protect myself. I always end up being the one that's saved." She shook her head. "Sorry, it's stupid, I know."

"What's stupid?" Alinja looked at Erik. His head was cocked to one side. "There's no law to not have feelings. Sure you're a nord, but there's no need to refuse help now and then. Besides, we're in this together, remember? It doesn't matter who's stronger, we help each other. Come here." He stretched his arm out and Alinja supressed a smile but accepted his hug. He draped his arm around her shoulder and squeezed. She rested her head against the warmth of his neck.

"You always know what to say…" She whispered, contently.

"What was that?"

"No, nothing."

****Dedicated to S. Maina An outstanding singer, friend and brother. May you rest in peace, my second brother.****


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't mention this in the previous chapter, but I am including hints of various mods I'm using in this story. I won't be mentioning them directly, but perhaps you could guess what they are! ;)**

Chapter Two

The next day Erik and Alinja wondered to the major trading city of Whiterun. Mralki and Erik had come here to fit and buy armour but she had stayed behind (to her surprise, they ended up buying her armour too). This was her first look at a major city.

"Gods above…" the smaller nord breathed, "so this is what a real city looks like."

"My exact reaction when I first saw Whiterun." Erik replied gazing at the wooden buildings and stone steps. "But seeing this place for a second time, really makes you wonder about the other major cities." He glanced at Alinja. "We should make our way to Solitude or even Haafingar."

"Yeah," she replied, "but we should find work here first. We need some more experience before we set out for such a challenge."

"What challenge?" Erik inquired. "Haafingar has only got bears at the most."

"There's got to be a few forest trolls there too at least."

"What, are you scared?"

Alinja narrowed her eyes at him as they climbed the steps behind the small circle of a market. "_Scared_? No, I think I'm being smart. We have to pace ourselves instead of just rushing into the first job some guy hands us that requires us to clear out mountains of bandits and trolls and Gods know what."

"I know your family's honor is important to you, but we can't afford it!"

The two nords looked to their left and saw a redguard couple quarreling.

"It took me weeks to find that thieves' den. I can't stop now, and I can't get the sword on my own." The redguard man replied to his wife.

"So you're willing to starve your wife and daughter to reclaim some rusty old sword?" His wife folded her arms and turned her back to him.

"I just need to hire one, maybe two good men. You won't starve." The man tried to reassure his wife by placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I'll put it plainly." She said sharply, brushing off his advances. "You can claim your sword, or you can keep your wife. If you set foot outside the gate, I won't be here when you return." And with that she stormed away, leaving her husband staring after her.

"Saffir! Wait…I…" Defeated, he sighed and turned the opposite direction towards the eavesdropping nords, scratching his half shaved head.

Alinja looked at Erik, his expression read: _Why not_? They strode over to the brooding man.

"Well met, redguard." Alinja greeted.

"Huh? Oh, hello." The man greeted back. "Can I help you with something?"

"What were you two arguing about?" Erik asked rather straightforwardly.

"Erik!" Alinja punched him in the shoulder. "Please excuse my friend's manors. But we did hear you and your wife arguing about something. Is everything alight?"

The man sighed and shook his head slightly. "My Saffir doesn't like that I've been spending so much time looking for my father's old sword. He fed his entire family with the gold he made using that weapon. I'm not about to let it gather dust in some thief's trophy room."

"Do you need any help retrieving it?" Erik offered, having half a mind to brace himself from another punch from his friend, thankfully, he didn't receive one.

"I tracked it to a group of bandits nearby. But I'm no fool. I'd need the Whiterun guards or maybe hire the Companions to get it." He looked at the two nords dressed in iron armour. "I don't know why I'm saying this, but if you find it in your travels, I'd be grateful to you. Here, I'll mark out the den on your map." Marking their map to place called Redoran's Retreat, he then walked past them and headed down the stairs into the market.

Alinja turned to face Erik. "Bandits?"

"Are you angry?" He asked, but grinned when he saw the adventurous glint in her eyes.

"I think if we can pull this off, we will be able to make our way to Solitude with the experience we need." She said, the excitement rising.

"What happened to _being smart_?"

"Of course we need to be smart." She replied. "We should scout out the area and mark out our escape roots and any other potential dangers like traps and wild animals."

"Right, then." Erik's grin grew with confidence, but then shrunk slightly. "But what if we don't pull this off?"

That thought had been playing in the back of her mind. _What if there were too many bandits for the two of them to handle_. She tossed another thought. _But if they pulled this off they would gain new confidence that could be used on their way to Solitude_.

"Let's take a chance." She said quietly, gazing up at Erik who nodded with anticipation.

* * *

><p>They set out straight away, following their map they came to a short hill with a roughly made wooden door cut into it at the bottom. A few barrels and wooden crates were lying outside the entrance. An unused bear trap was sitting on top of one of the crates, while a few handpicked ingredients such as tundra cotton and snowberries sat upon some of the barrels. Erik and Alinja crouched behind a few dry, grey rocks and scanned to see any potential dangers that could possibly catch them off guard.<p>

"I'm not seeing anything dangerous right now." Erik commented, shifting his weight so he was leaning on one knee.

"You're right." Alinja replied, standing slowly. "I think it's clear for now. Come on."

The two cautiously approached the wooden door, peering through its glassless windows. Inside looked dark and neither could make out any shapes in the darkness. Crouching, Alinja pushed against the door, wincing as it creaked open. They snuck in and hurriedly shut the door behind them. Once inside, they could see that this was an old mining tunnel as short, unstable, wooden beams uncertainly kept the ceiling up. A small lantern rested on a barrel that faintly lit an entrance leading deeper into the mine. Alinja drew her sword, Erik copied. They snuck to the lantern and peaked around the corner. The tunnel ran deeper and veered off to the right, blocking any further sight for the two companions.

"Come on." Alinja whispered and lead Erik into the darkness of the tunnel.

"It's so dark down here." Erik said, straining his eyes to see better in the dim light. "I wonder how deep this cave goes."

"Shh." Alinja hushed and stopped suddenly, causing Erik to almost canyon into her.

"Hey, warn me next time you're going to stop suddenly like that!" He whispered angrily.

"Shut up for a second." Alinja replied. "I think I hear someone."

They moved as quietly as possible, following the tunnel until they came to a small chamber with spiky rocks jutting out of the ground and attaching themselves to the ceiling. They glanced around the room. A makeshift wooden deck was built in the far right corner with a table and two bedrolls. Barrels and crates decorated the place with a few pickaxes resting next to iron ore veins.

"_Ruff, ruff_!"

Alinja jumped violently making Erik tense. A dog walked out of another entrance on the left side of the cave, followed by an imperial-looking bandit.

"Told him to just hand over the gold, but did he listen? Oh, no…they always have to fight back…" the bandit was muttering angrily to himself.

"_Ruff, ruff_!" The dog barked again, looking up at its master.

"Stupid dog…" he groaned and went to lean on the wall next to the deck.

"So our challenge is a dog and one bandit." Alinja whispered to Erik who grunted an agreement. "Let's go." She stood with Erik at her back.

The dog suddenly growled and looked towards the two intruders. It barred its teeth and barked viciously.

The bandit suddenly snapped into action, spotting Alinja and Erik. He drew his iron axe and rolled his shoulder back. "Lookee here," he smirked evilly, "looks like we've got ourselves some heroes!"

"You've got that right." Alinja snapped back. "We're looking for a sword."

"You must be delusional, missy," the bandit hissed, "'cause there's no way you're gettin' your hands on our stuff."

"Look," Erik said, sharply, "give us the sword or die. Your choice."

"Gar-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" The bandit tossed his head back and laughed. "Heh, you'll be so much easier to rob when you're dead!" He lunged forward, axe raised high above his head.

Alinja braced herself for impact and successfully countered his attack. She kicked him back and he staggered. The dog suddenly leaped forward, but Erik was quick and imbedded his sword into its gut. The bandit growled through his teeth and swung his axe at Erik this time, but Alinja threw herself in the path of the attack and blocked again. She lifted her sword and crashed towards his neck, but it was the bandit's turn to block. She pushed him back and used her iron-gloved hand to back hand him across the face, distracting him for a few seconds and that was all she needed. Using the same hand, she balled it into a fist and punched him as hard as she could in the cheekbone. He grunted and fell off his feet.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Alinja and Erik spun around to face a new face. A large orc clasped his hands together, rubbing them as if about to dive into a good meal. He wore steel-plated armour along with steel plated boots and gauntlets. A Nordic carved helmet rested on his head and a sharp steel sword and steel mace swung from his waist. The sheer sight of this brute sent a shiver down Alinja's spine.

"Chief…" the bandit coughed, struggled to his feet and stumbled over to his leader. "These two intruded. Said theys was lookin' for a sword." He pointed at Erik. "He threatened to kill if we didn't hand it over, but I said to him, I said—"

"Yes, yes," the orc bandit chief interrupted, "don't worry, I'll handle this for you."

"O-okay, Chief," the bandit stuttered lamely, "th-thanks Chief. If you need help—hargh!"

Without warning and with surprising speed, the orc pulled his mace out and with a single blow, smashed his underling's face in. Bone cracked and his eye disappeared into his skull, the brown liquid of the iris running down his face along with the red of his blood mixed in with dirt and shattered bone.

Alinja almost shrieked at the gruesome sight and gripped her sword tightly. This was going to be one hundred times more difficult that the fight with the Sabre Cat. Erik must have sensed her fear and seen her shaking because he stepped beside her.

"We're not afraid of you." He said in a strangely calm voice that actually seemed to scare Alinja. It was so menacing.

"Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-HAR!" The orc laughed roughly, with his hands on his belly. "Oh, kid you should be." The tone of his voice changed and his eyes glinted with evil. "Look at you. Shoddy iron armor and weapons. You are amateurs. You don't know what kind of dangers there are in the world." He chuckled and drew his sword as well, wielding two weapons. "But no worries, I'll make sure you won't see them."

Alinja growled and launched herself at the orc, hitting him on his steel chest plate. He laughed and swung his mace at her side. Thankfully her armour received most of the blow, but she was flung to the other side of the room.

"Hey!" Erik shouted. "Leave her alone!" He sprang forward with his sword held high. His attack managed to stagger the orc back a few steps.

The chief recovered quickly and swiftly swung his mace at Erik's chest who fell backwards. The breath was knocked out of him. He looked down at his chest and saw a dent cracked the centre of his armour. He groaned and tried to gasp for air. His opponent strolled over to him and crouched next to him and admired his steel sword.

"Hargh!" Alinja jumped up and crashed the hilt of her sword onto the bandit chief's back.

"Horr!" He grunted angrily and got to his feet and faced her. "You wait your turn." He shoved her hard and she fell back, hitting her head on a rock, and groaned with pain.

He turned and crouched again next to Erik. "Listen here" he leaned closer, his voice whispering, "I won't kill you right now. I want you to watch as I, hm, how should I put this? Make your little girlfriend over there a woman." He roared with laughter, as he stuck his sword into Erik's arm. Ignoring the cries of pain, he walked over to where Alinja struggling to her feet. He gripped her around the neck, lifting her off her feet and pushed her against the wall. She struggled against his iron grip. "Hold still, honey, this will only take a few minutes." He gripped his mace and slowly slid it between her legs. "I'll just cut away this unwanted material…"

"N-no…" Alinja choked and struggled harder. "Leave me…alone, you…b-bastard…!"

"Heh, heh, heh," he chuckled, "I like 'em feisty!" He reached for the straps of her iron armour and cut them off. Her chest plate fell to the floor, leaving her in her undergarments. He threw her to the floor. He stood over her and began to undo the straps on his plate armoured breeches. "This'll be fun…"

"Yeaargh!" A shout from behind turned his attention behind him. Erik tackled the orc to the ground.

He cried out it surprise and anger. He kicked Erik off and smashed him across the face with a steel plated hand. Erik crumpled to the ground. The chief barred his teeth and raised his mace above his head. Erik cringed, waiting for impact.

"Erik!" Alinja screamed and drove her iron sword into the back of the orc's head, the tip covered in thick red blood. She left it in his head and waited for him to slump loosely to the ground. They both panted and looked at each other.

Alinja dropped to her knees. "Erik…" the wound in his arm was bleeding profoundly. "Hold on." She got up, clutching her bruised side she searched for her pack. She reached inside and pulled out a healing potion. She raced back to Erik's side. "Drink it."

"No, you're hurt." Erik moved his mouth away from the bottle. "You should drink first."

"Don't be stupid." She dismissed. She forced the bottle to his lips and he finally drank. The colour returned to his face and the wound on his arm knitted together and faded to a strong pink colour.

"Your turn." Erik said and looked in her pack. "Was…was that the last potion?"

"Maybe…" Alinja trailed off.

"Alinja!" Erik cried. "You're still hurt. Don't act so recklessly. Think of yourself this more often."

"Pfft." Alinja smiled. "It doesn't matter now." She stared at Erik. "Thanks. You saved me."

"Then I'm sorry." Erik cracked a smile. "You said you didn't like being saved."

"I know…" She looked down. "But I was in a really bad situation that would have gotten a whole lot worse if you didn't tackle that guy like you did." She chuckled. "It was a good tackle."

"I'm just glad you're okay…I…" he paused.

"What?"

"I'm just really glad you're o-okay." He clenched his jaw. "When he said what he'd do to you…I…damn…"

Alinja reached around his neck and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back, holding her tightly as if she would fade away if he let go.

"Hey, Erik," Alinja whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Promise me we'll be always be together. Promise me we'll be friends forever and in the next life. Always…"

Erik held her closer. "I promise."

****Dedicated to L.O'Reilly. The best music teacher I could have asked for. One day, you'll teach me again. May you rest in peace.****


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Travelling back to Whiterun, Alinja and Erik found the redguard man and returned his sword—which was engraved with his father's family name—after they had visited the potion store, Arcadia's Cauldron, and restocked on healing potions.

"You found it?" He exclaimed. "I've been looking for that blade for months. You took on all those bandits yourselves?"

"There were only two of them." Erik replied, modestly.

"And a dog." Alinja added with a smile.

"I see," the man said, "come with me. I'll teach you two a sword and shield technique I learnt from my father, in honor of his memory. The name's Armen, by the way."

Armen lead the two to up a wide stone staircase leading to a large wooden building that looked like it was made from the bottom of a ship.

"This is Jorrvaskr, home of the Companions." Armen explained. "We can use their training dummies just over here."

For the rest of the afternoon, Armen taught Erik and Alinja skills with a one handed sword and the shield.

* * *

><p>That night, the two Nordic friends rented a room at the Bannered Mare tavern. Once they entered their room Erik paused.<p>

"There's only one bed…" He said quietly.

Alinja looked at him. "Yeah, but it's a double bed. Usually made for _two_ people." When she saw the shy look on his face she smirked. "What's the matter? We always used to share a bed when we were kids. Remember the sleepovers we used to have?"

"Y-yeah, but that was when we were children." Erik replied, quickly. He cleared his throat. "Never mind…we need to get some rest. We had a big day and we need to get up early if we want to make it to Solitude."

Alinja agreed and slipped off her armour. Her very bones were aching still. She did feel much better after she drank the healing potion, but she was exhausted. She fell into the bed, savoring the soft comfort of the soft straw and feather mattress. She felt Erik slide into the bed next to her and exhale. He was tired too and was grateful to be rid of his armour for a while.

Armen had given Erik a few iron ingots to take to the blacksmith to get his armor fixed and while they were there, she fixed Alinja's broken straps. Alinja had tried to convince Erik to take the bandit chief's steel sword, but he refused saying that "it would be unfair for him to have a better sword than her if they were fighting together", so they still had their iron swords, sharpened with no extra charge from the blacksmith.

"Night, Erik." Alinja whispered.

"Night." She could barely hear him before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Erik and Alinja stocked up on food supplies before heading out. They decided to take a carriage to Solitude.<p>

"First time to Solitude?" The carriage driver, Bjorlam asked. "Beautiful ol' city. Capital of Skyrim, but I'm sure you already knew that."

They had just past Dragon's Bridge when Alinja looked ahead of them. She could see a figure on the road. It wasn't a human. I looked like a wolf. Uncertain on how to react, she let the carriage roll a little closer. The animal looked up and barked. It was a dog. A husky. It stood quickly and backed away, letting the carriage drive past. Alinja turned to Bjorlam.

"Hey, stop the carriage. We'll get off here." She said.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "Solitude is just up the road."

"Yes." She confirmed. She handed him a few extra gold coins for the inconvenience and looked at Erik who was sleeping soundly. "Hey, wake up." She nudged him. "Erik, we're getting off here."

He opened his eyes and yawned looking around. "Are we at Solitude, yet?"

She shook her head. "No, but it's not far from here. I want to check something out."

She jumped off the carriage, dragging a half-asleep Erik with her. The cart rolled forward as Bjorlam continued the route to Solitude.

"What do you want to see?" Erik asked, rubbing his eyes tried to make himself more alert. "Is it a cave?"

"No. Look." Alinja pointed a few feet ahead of them. The dog looked at them, timidly, sniffing the air and trying to decide whether they were friends or foes.

"Is that a dog?" Erik asked.

"Yeah." Alinja replied. "What is it doing out here." She stepped forward and the dog took a few steps back. "It's okay." She cooed. "We're not going to hurt you."

The dog whined and turned and ran into the forest beside the road, but stopped to look at the two humans before continuing.

"We should follow it." Erik said. "It might lead us to something."

"Or someone." Alinja replied, cautiously, but she was curious, so they decided to follow him. "Hey!" She called. "Here doggy!"

The dog lead them to a small shack with no doors and glassless windows. The roof was falling off and the wood on the walls were rotting away. Alinja glanced around the room. It only had one room, with a counter, a barrel with a few ingredients and a few dead animals hanging from a metal hanger. A wooden bowl on the floor next to the bed contained some chicken bones and a bookshelf jutted out of the wall, covering a gaping hole that must have worn away in the side of the shack. An end table was placed at the end of a bed with a journal resting on its surface. Alinja flickered her eyes to the bed. There was a nord sleeping there. The dog sat next to the bed and whined, looking at what appeared to be his master and then looked back at the two.

"Excuse me," Alinja started. The sleeping nord didn't stir. "Um...hello?" She went up to him and shook him lightly. No response. She glanced at Erik who shifted next to her.

"Hey." Erik said louder, and he shook the nord harder. He still didn't stir. He felt for a pulse under his jaw. "He's…dead." He confirmed, with a confused look on his face. "But how?" He searched for injuries and checked his mouth for signs of poison.

Alinja rolled up his sleeves and gasped. His elbow joints were largely swollen to the size of apples and were tinged a deep purple-black. She looked over to the journal on the end table. Picking it up, she read:

"_Well, after all my years living in these woods, it looks like the Rockjoint will finally be the end of me. I guess that's fine. All my friends are long dead. The only one left is poor Meeko. He was always a loyal companion, and I know he'll be able to take care of himself. I hope someday I'll see him again._"

She looked at Erik with sorrow in her eyes and then down at the dog who hung his head and softly whining. She closed the journal and placed it back on the table. Crouching she reached over and rested her hand on the dog's head. It looked up and she seemed to see sadness in its eyes.

"Are you Meeko?" She asked softly.

The dog whined louder and leaned into her hand.

Looking up at Erik she asked, "We should take him with us."

Erik looked at the dog and then at his dead owner. "Yeah," he replied, nodding, "he has no family left."

Alinja grinned and wrapped her arms around Erik's neck. "Yes! I think this is a great idea. He can come with us and we'll have our own guard dog friend!" She gazed back at Meeko. "Hey boy,"

The dog looked up with hopeful eyes, wagging its tail at her sudden excited tone.

"You want to come with us?" She asked, tapping her thighs, encouragingly.

Meeko barked happily and stood, spinning excitedly and jumping up on Alinja and Erik who rubbed his head roughly, smiling.

Alinja stared at the dead nord. "But we should bury him."

Erik stopped playing with Meeko and followed her gaze. "Yeah, you're right."

They searched the small shack for a shovel, feeling surprised when they found one hanging on the side of it outside. Erik and Alinja took turns digging a deep rectangular grave. They wrapped his body of the nord in a few linen wraps they found underneath the bed and gently rested him in the bottom of the grave before refilling the dug up dirt. Erik found a few wide, fallen branches and tied them together in a 'T' fashion and stuck them into the ground at the head of the grave. With her iron dagger, Alinja engraved an effigy on the horizontal branch.

'_Meeko's Father. You raised him well._'

They stood for a few moments in silence, except for Meeko who whined loudly to the point where he was practically howling in sorrow. When it was time to leave Alinja said a few words.

"Don't worry, nord. We'll take good care of your buddy, Meeko." She touched the top of the makeshift tombstone—or tomb_branch_ and looked down at Meeko. "Come on, Meeko. It's time to leave."

The husky looked up at her and then back at the grave as if he knew this was the last time he'd see his master. He walked up to the branches and licked them a few times before following his new owners on their way to Solitude.

****Dedicated to L. Thompson. Too young were you when you were taken from this world. May you find peace on the Other Side.****


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Pushing open the great gates of Solitude, the two inexperienced nords and their new furry friend stood in awe at the majesty of the great capital of Skyrim. Tall stone, grey buildings rose before them, stretching up to the heavens. The sounds of hawks and sea birds filled the air as they circled high above the towers. Fresh green and colourful plants lined the streets and the arches of the gates. The salty smell of the coast wafted in through the walls, mixed with the scent of spiced wines, fresh breads and ripe fruits and vegetables. _This_ was what a city should feel like.

"They can't hurt Uncle Roggvir! Tell them he didn't do it."

A high-pitched panicked voice broke the trance Alinja and Erik were under. They viewed a little girl with short brown hair and a yellow dress, decorated with birds. She was looking angrily up at a man who was staring back at her with a worried expression.

"Positions."

Alinja looked right as she heard the gruff, accented Nordic voice order out. He looked like a guard and was dressed in the red uniform of the Solitude. Guards. He was standing next to another man with short orange-blonde hair, dressed in a roughspun tunic. This man's hands were bound with tight leather strips. Two guards were standing in the way of the short staircase that lead to the raised platform they were standing on. A redguard in black armour and a black hood pulled over his face stood on the opposite side to the man in rags. He was holding the largest axe Alinja had ever seen.

"Svari, you need to go home." Alinja turned her attention back to the little girl and the man. "Go home and stay there until your mother comes." The little girl huffed, stubbornly but slunk away towards her house.

A Breton woman strode past the man muttering, "You should tell her that her uncle is scum that betrayed his High King. Best she knows now, Addvar."

"You're all heart, Vivienne." The man called Addvar replied with a sigh, following her to the large crowd of people standing before the platform.

"I think this is a trial." Erik whispered to Alinja. "Come on." He lead her into the crowd.

"Roggvir." The guard projected loudly. "You helped Ulfric Stormcloak escape this city after he murdered High King Torygg. By opening that gate for Ulfric you betrayed the people of Solitude."

"Traitor!" A man shouted from the crowd.

"He doesn't deserve to speak!" Another cried.

The man in rags stepped forward and addressed the agitated group of people. "There was no murder! Ulfric challenged Torygg. He beat the High King in fair combat." He raised his voice over the insults and taunts of the people. "Such is our way! Such is the ancient custom of Skyrim and _all Nords_!"

"Booooo!" The crowed spat, pointing their thumbs down, some even threw food items like tomatoes.

The guard gripped Roggvir by the shoulder and forced him to his knees. Using his foot he pushed him down so that his head rested sideways on a block of wood in front of him. The redguard with the axe shifted his feet slightly apart and raised the axe above his head.

"On this day…" Roggvir whispered in sorrowful acceptance, "I go to Sovngarde." The axe swung down with harsh force.

Alinja gripped Erik's hand and turned away. Only the sound of a clean _chop_ and liquid spurting confirmed the execution of the man, Roggvir. The crowd began to clear out muttering how they expected more out of the execution. A woman dressed in brown farm clothes and a white hat stood silently, alone in front of the platform, staring at the headless body of Roggvir. She was whispering something Alinja couldn't hear, but she guessed the woman was someone close to the newly deceased man.

"I heard of how the High King was murdered by Ulfric Stormcloak." Erik mentioned to Alinja as they walked away from the scene. "Apparently he used a strange…spell or something that involved his voice."

Alinja nodded. "Yeah, I heard about that too."

"We should look for work." Erik said quickly and lead her past a few buildings and into a courtyard with a well in the centre and market stalls around it. He walked up to a lady standing behind a stall with spiced wines. "Well met." He greeted. "Do you know where we could find work?"

The woman leaned on the wooden surface of her stall. "You should try asking the Jarl up in the Blue Palace. You could find some work there."

"Thank you." Erik replied and they turned to leave.

"Wait," the woman called. The two turned around to look at her. "You wouldn't have a few minutes to run down to the docks would you?"

"Of course." Erik replied. "What did you need?"

"I've got a shipment of Spices the East Empire Company is holding up. I need someone to convince them to release it."

"I could do that." Erik said and turned to Alinja. "You go up to the Blue Palace and see if you can't get us some work. I'll run down to the docks and we'll meet up later."

"Yeah, sure, alright." Alinja replied. Something deep inside her stirred, though. The way that Erik was quick to react to the woman's problem and how he wanted to complete her little quest by himself. She couldn't quite recognise the feeling.

"Great," the woman said, happily, "get back to me when you're done and I'll give you something for your time."

Alinja frowned. The way the woman looked at Erik made her nord blood boil slightly. A look of…admiration? Erik smiled at the woman and called for Meeko to follow him as he ran back to the gates. Alinja turned in the opposite direction but was stopped by the woman again.

"Sorry," the woman said, "but can I ask you something?"

"Y-yes?" Alinja wasn't sure what to expect to what this woman could possibly want from her.

"Are you his wife?"

The question took her by surprise. The surface of her cheeks began to warm up. "I-I'm sorry?"

"I was just wondering…if you were his wife." The woman repeated.

"No, no, no, no." Alinja tried to suppress the pang of annoyance she felt within her. She wasn't even courting Erik, let alone married to him. "We're…friends. Just really good childhood…friends." For the first time in her life, Alinja questioned her relation to Erik. _They were just friends_. The statement rolled over and over in her mind.

"Oh…" the woman attempted to veil a look of relief. "Okay, sorry. Thank you."

She nodded and turned on her heels and walked abruptly away from the woman before she broke her nose with her fist. Why did she feel so angry about this? It wasn't like he was interested anyway. She stopped. _It wasn't like _she_ was interested_. Right? Shaking her head violently and ignoring the strange looks a few passer byes gave her, she jogged the rest of the way to the Blue Palace. She was able to see the tall towers of the palace when they entered Solitude. The tower roofs were painted a deep sky blue—which gave her the indication that this was the right place.

Alinja walked through the small Palace Gardens, admiring the beauty and placement of the plants and flowers and fruit trees. Opening the arched door to the palace, she almost passed out at the great majesty of the inside architecture. Tall archways lined the left side of the large open entryway, while a few ornamental doors lined the right side. The second floor rose above the entryway with stone staircases on either side, curving slightly at the top. She slowly climbed the staircase where a court was being held.

A man stood before a throne where a young woman with a sad, innocent face sat. _She must be the Jarl_. Alinja noted, but observed that she looked quite young and inexperienced.

The man spoke out. "I swear to you, unnatural magics are coming from that cave! There are strange noises and lights! We need someone to investigate!"

The Jarl sat a bit straighter and addressed the man with practiced eloquence. "Then we will immediately send out a legion to scour the cave and secure the town. Haarfingar's people will always be safe under my rule."

"Th-thank you, my Jarl thank you." The man stuttered.

"Your eminence," a woman standing next to the throne dressed in a hooded blue robe spoke softly, "my scrying has suggested nothing in the area. Dragon Bridge is under imperial control. This is likely just superstitious nonsense."

Alinja glanced at the other people in the court. There were a few noble looking people, wearing expensive looking clothes. Guards stood at the walls, ready for anything or anyone that may attack their Jarl.

"Perhaps a more…tempered reaction…might be called for?" A man with firey red hair and beard suggested to the Jarl.

"Oh," the Jarl's voice wobbled slightly as she attempted to hide her inexperience, "yes of course you are right. Falk, tell Captain Aldis I said to assign a few extra soldiers to Dragon Bridge."

The man who stood before the throne shifted uncertainly, "Thank you, Jarl Elisif. But about the cave…"

The red haired man stepped forward, with kind eyes but a stern voice. "I will have someone take care of the cave as well Varnius, you can rest easily. You're dismissed."

Varnius glanced once more at the Jarl and the blue robed woman before scurrying away. Alinja took this moment to walk up to the man.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"Hm?" He turned and looked at her. "Oh, Varnius is just getting jumpy again about a cave near Dragon Bridge that is supposedly emitting strange noises and lights. To be honest, I was planning on letting that go."

"Did you want me to check it out?" She offered, excitement for another adventure building within her.

"If you want to," he replied, "I'll pay you for any information you find in there."

"There will be another," Alinja said quickly, "I have an…adventuring partner who goes on jobs like these with me."

"They will be paid as well, then." He said with slight boredom.

She nodded and raced back down the stairs and out the palace doors. She didn't adjust her speed as she ran past the gardens and into the market, where she stopped dead. Erik was back at the woman's stall with Meeko. The woman smiled and handed him a pouch of coins and…kissed him on the cheek. Erik turned a strange shade of pink before thanking her. Alinja's heart beat faster. Anger coursed through her veins. She stormed up to the _couple_. Meeko raised his head and barked happily, jumping to greet her. Without looking at the dog, she patted his head.

"Erik, I found us some work." She said abruptly. "Are you going to come with?" _Or stay with your whore_. She thought afterward.

"Huh?" He turned and faced her. "Oh, hey Alinja," she smiled sarcastically. He lifted his hand to the cheek that was tainted with the witch's kiss and wiped across it. "What were you saying?"

Alinja didn't feel like repeating herself, but she forced herself to play along. "I got us some work." She said slower. "Are you coming or not?"

Erik's face twisted into a confused expression. "What's with the grumpy façade?" He asked.

She pushed down the urge to swing her fist into his face. "I don't know what you're talking about. Now, are you coming or not?"

"Yeah, yeah. Of course I am." He said, following her to the gate. "What job did you get us?" he asked as they walked down the hill leading away from the big city.

"We have to check out a cave." Alinja said swiftly.

"Okay, stop." Erik caught her arm and turned her around to face him. "What's the matter. Seriously."

"Nothing, I told you." Alinja replied, trying to pull away and continue on, but Erik gripped her tighter.

"There you go again," he sighed, "I told you before that I've known you long enough to know when you're upset."

"I'm not upset." She pouted. "Come on, I want to check out this cave and then we can get back to Solitude…where you can go back to your little girlfriend."

"Oh!" Erik let go of her and they continued to walk. "Now I understand. You're jealous."

"You've _got_ to be kidding me," Alinja laughed, "_why_ would I care if some woman you just met would be swooning over you."

"Then why are you getting so worked up about it?"

"Because you can do better!" Alinja's voice was almost a shout.

"What? Like you?" Erik asked suddenly.

"Ha!" She rolled her eyes. "I said you could do better, not go for the best."

Erik chuckled. "That's more like it." Smiling he playfully gripped her shoulder as they walked and shook her slightly, teasing her. "You were so jealous."

"Don't flatter yourself." Alinja replied, but couldn't help smiling. He really did always know what to say.

****Dedicated to my uncle, Russel. Cancer is the devil incarnate. May you rest in peace.****


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Alinja, Erik and Meeko traveled to a cave called Wolfskull Cave. Inside they were greeted with mages and necromancers who majored in all three types of destruction spells. They were burnt, frozen and shocked, but they thought their tactics through this time and managed to fight their way to a tower where several necromancers had their arms raised in a worshiping position towards a large ball of light bluey-purple light. As they neared the tower, a mage stepped out of the shadows. She had her entire face painted in the shape of a white skull. She summoned some type of green magic to her right hand. She sent forward and ball of green light that hit Alinja.

"Argh!" She cried out as her muscles stiffened and refused to obey her commands. "I…can't…move…" she stuttered through tightened lips.

Erik stepped forward and Meeko barred his teeth and got into a striking position.

"Uh-uh-uh." The mage warned, baring a light blue, icy spell in her left hand. "One wrong move and your friend over there gets an icy spear straight into her brain."

Meeko savagely barked, but Erik snapped his head to him. "No, Meeko. Down."

Meeko growled, but lay down reluctantly. Erik glared at the mage. "What do you want?" he asked gripping his sword so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

The mage smirked evilly. "Just stay right there. Boys!" She called behind her and a few other mages came out and circled around Alinja, picking up her paralyzed body. She tried to resist, but her efforts were in vain.

"Where are you taking her?!" Erik demanded, trying to keep his voice under control. He had to keep calm. Alinja actually taught him that. _In the midst of chaos, keep calm_.

"You don't need to worry about that." The mage replied and once her comrades had disappeared into the tower behind her with Alinja, she switched the spell in her right hand to another ice spell. "No hard feelings." She casted an ice storm spell and Erik and Meeko were flung off the edge of the building they were standing on. Turning, the mage felt satisfied that they both fell to their deaths and followed the other mages up to the top of the tower.

Alinja couldn't see what had happened to her two friends, but her heart was pumping hard. She didn't hear fighting. Perhaps they were paralyzed too, why would they only paralyze her? The mages carried her up a spiral of stone staircases until they reached the top, where the necromancers were worshiping the light. The master necromancer came forward and took Alinja's stiff body. Taking her to a small square platform in front of the light, she turned her body so that she was standing and then bound her hands behind her and behind a tall wooden pole that was placed in the centre of the platform.

"E…Erik…" Alinja croaked.

"Hush, child." The master necromancer said, finishing the binding. "You are to be part of our ritual to raise Queen Potema."

Alinja had no idea who Queen Potema was, she was never taught much history as a child, but the fact that this Queen was somehow associated with mages and necromancers; she couldn't be the best Monarch. The master necromancer strode in front of her, joining the circle of mages around her. Raising her hands in the worshiping position again, she chanted:

"Wolf Queen. Hear our call and awaken. We summon Potema!"

The other mages replied, "We summon Potema!"

"Long have you slept the dreamless sleep of death, Potema. No longer. Hear us Wolf Queen! We summon you!"

"We summon Potema!"

"As our voices summon you with the blood of this innocent virgin binds you Wolf Queen!"

"Summoned with words. Bound by blood! Summoned with words. Bound by blood!"

A mage walked up to Alinja's recovering body. She gripped her iron dagger and smiled. "Don't worry, I'll try to make this quick."

Alinja watched her raise the dagger high above her body. She shut her eyes and waited for impact. And it came. The iron blade was driven deep into her gut. Alinja's eyes widened as her body went into shock. This was how she was going to die? As part of some ritual to summon an ancient Queen she hadn't even heard of? She could taste the blood creep up her throat and slowly drip out her mouth. The mage ripped the dagger out of her roughly and she squeaked a sound of defeat. Her vision blurred. She felt the blood from her gut soak her undergarments and pour down her stomach and leg. She felt like she was standing in a pool of warm water.

Her thoughts suddenly turned to Erik. To Meeko. To Mralki. To everyone back home in Rorikstead. Tears welled in her eyes. She couldn't believe she was never going to see them again. She wanted to go to Mralki and tell him that she was sorry for killing his only son, his only child. She wanted to run her fingers through Meeko's soft, shaggy grey fur and hear him bark once more. She wanted to go back to the grave of his former owner and tell him she was sorry for killing his last friend to roam Tamriel. And Erik…the tears dripped freely down her face when she pictured his face. His warm smile. His messy orange hair and shaped beard.

"Erik…" She whispered.

"Alinja!"

She blinked slowly. She thought she could hear his voice. She must be in the final stages of dying as she was hearing voices now.

"Alinja!"

Her brow twitched slightly into a frown. The voice was louder and clearer.

"Something's wrong." The master necromancer said, in an eerily calm voice. "There's an intruder."

Alinja wanted to keep her eyes open to find out if it really was Erik or if she was imagining everything in a delusional hallucination, but they were so heavy…as she closed her eyes, she heard the sound of fighting. Spells going off, iron blades crashing against each other and savage growling and screams. She forced her eyes open in time to see a husky leap onto a mage and rip her throat out.

"Meeko…?" Alinja's voice was barely audible.

The dramatic cry of a nord caught her attention and she raised her gaze to see Erik charge up from the staircase, sword raised and slashing down his enemies desperately. He came to the master necromancer and glared with pure hate at her. It made Alinja scared. She never wanted to see that face again…and the way she was going, she never will again. Closing her eyes again as she heard his sword crash through the necromancer's chest. She heard footsteps run up to her and felt the wet licks of Meeko on her face.

The binds around her wrists suddenly came loose and the effects of paralyze spell wore off as she fell limply onto a strong, furry body which gently rested her to the ground.

"Alinja!" She could hear Erik's voice. Strong arms wrapped around her and lifted her so she was half sitting.

She forced her eyes open slightly again. "Erik.."

"Shh," he hushed, breathing heavily, "don't talk."

Tears were streaming nonstop down her face, she could barely talk. "I…I" She gasped for breath. "I'm sorry…"

"I said be quiet!" The sternness of his voice caught her by surprise. She looked into his eyes and could see that he was holding back tears of his own. "I'll get you fixed up." He then cracked a slight smile. "I'm sorry too…I know you probably didn't want to be saved."

She found comfort in his teasing tone. It was good to see him one last time.

"Alinja!" He shook her violently. "Hang on! Don't go to sleep!" She felt her body getting lifted off the ground. "Stay with me, Ali," Ali. That was the first time he called her that. She felt herself drifting to Aetherius. Erik was saying something but she couldn't make it out before she saw black.

"I love you."

****Dedicated to my grandmother, Brenda Louise. Another victim on breast cancer. May you rest in peace.****


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Her head was heavy. She could feel the strain on her neck as it swung limply from her shoulders. It was dark. She couldn't see anything—or she couldn't open her eyes. She tuned into her other senses. She could feel tight leather around her wrists, binding them together. She was sitting on something that was moving. A carriage? Yes. She could hear the round wooden wheels grinding against the gravel path. Why was she on a carriage? Why where hands bound? Panic started to rise within her. Although her body protested, she forced her eyelids apart. Blurred vision gave her some idea of those around her. Someone was sitting in front of her. As her vision improved, she saw that it was a man. A nord man. Dressed in the blue uniform of the Stormcloak Rebels. He had shoulder length blonde hair that framed his chiselled face. A scruffy beard lined his jaw and cheeks and swam around his mouth. The man must have sensed her staring as he looked up at her, glossy ocean blue eyes boring into her soul.

"Hey," he said with an accented nord voice, "you're finally awake." She didn't reply. "You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there."

She turned her head to the right and saw another nord man with short, wild brown hair. He scowled at the blonde nord.

"Damn you Stormcloaks." He growled. "Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell. You there," he directed his gaze to her, "you and me—we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants."

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief." The blonde nord muttered, leaning his elbows on his knees.

"Shut up back there!" An Imperial Soldier called over his shoulder as he drove the carriage.

Ignoring the warning, the horse thief continued to talk. "And what's wrong with him, huh?"

She slowly turned her head to her right to gaze upon a great bear of a nord. He was hunched over and only briefly glanced up to look at the horse thief. She could see that his mouth was gagged with a strip of cloth. He wore a heavy black bear fur cloak.

"Watch your tongue!" The blonde nord exclaimed, in annoyance. "You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King!"

The brown haired nord frowned, fear glinting in his dull coloured eyes. "Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion. But if they'd captured you…oh Gods, where are they taking us?"

The other man closed his eyes and shook his head slowly. "I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits."

"No, this can't be happening!" the thief gasped, beginning to shake slightly. "This isn't happening!"

The blonde suddenly opened his eyes and looked at the shaking man next to him. With soft eyes, he asked, "Hey, what village are you from, horse thief?"

"Why do you care?" He snapped, trying to keep his voice under control.

"A nord's last thoughts should be of home."

She gazed with admiration at this nord. He talked so proudly of his roots—as would any Stormcloak rebel. But the way he said it, was more gentle and calm than the usual forced battle style they liked to don.

"Rorikstead." He replied. "I'm…I'm from Rorikstead."

Rorikstead…a pang of familiarity sparked in the back of her mind. Suddenly short images flashed before her eyes. A young girl, dressed in the blue-grey and white corseted dress of the farm style, was running in a field filled with stalks of wheat. Her long brown hair was flowing freely in the pollen filled air. The sun bathed her in the soft yellow light of dawn's morning as she laughed, looking over her shoulder. At a little boy about the girl's age, dressed in brown trousers and a soft blue shirt was smiling and running after her. She felt like she knew them.

Just as she felt like she was about to remember, a commanding voice broke the image. "General Tullius, sir. The headsman is waiting."

"Good," an imperial with elaborately decorated red and gold armour replied, "let's get this over with."

"Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh. Divines, please help me…" the brown haired nord was now shaking violently, fear was welling in his eyes, and sweat began to form on his neck and brow.

"Look at him," the blonde nord scoffed with hate, "General Tullius, the Military Governor. And it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves. I bet they had something to do with this."

She could feel the carriage slowing in speed until it finally rolled to a complete stop. She heard the fearful man whimper a little.

"Why are we stopping?" He squeaked.

"Why do you think?" the Stormcloak Rebel murmured. "End of the line." She could feel her heart begin to pump faster in her chest. Was this really the end of the line? "Let's go," he continued, "shouldn't keep the Gods waiting for us."

As they stood and exited the cart, the scared nord was hyperventilating. "No! Wait! We're not rebels!"

"Face your death with some courage, thief." The rebel replied, coldly.

"You've got to tell them," the thief gripped the man's tunic through bound hands, desperation in his eyes and voice, "we weren't with you! This was a mistake!"

The blonde man growled and shoved him away. The four prisoners stood silently in a line, except for the horse thief, who was muttering incoherent prayers of some sort. They stared at two Imperial Soldiers—one a nord man with neat, short brown hair and Studded Imperial armour, the other a, imperial woman wearing a full set of Imperial Heavy armour. The woman folded her arms.

"Step forward when we call your name." The woman ordered the prisoners.

The man gripped his quill and looked down at the notebook he was holding. "Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm." He watched at Ulfric walked past him and joined a group of other Stormcloaks in binds. "Ralof of Riverwood." The blonde man stepped forward and exchanged harsh glares with the Imperial Soldier before taking his place next to a few of his comrades. "Lokir of Rorikstead…"

Rorikstead…another image flashed before her eyes. A teenage girl tending a field of wheat and cabbages with a hoe. She wore a simple belted tunic dress and her long brown hair is tied back in a long braid down her back with her short side swept fringe tickling the side of her face. She looks up as a teenage boy approaches her. He wears brown and green farm clothes and his orange, shoulder length hair is brushed loosely back with a small braid on either side of his head. He says something. She can't hear as he talks to the girl, his lips are moving, but no words are coming out. The girl smiles and nods and they walk off somewhere. Another image flashed before her eyes. A river. The teenage girl and boy are standing in the shallows with bare feet. The girl holds the bottom of her dress up and the boy has rolled the cuffs of his trousers to his knees. They gaze at the small, silvery fish dancing at their ankles. He suddenly looks at the girl and smiles, before playfully pushing her over into the river. The girl silently gasps and stands, her teeth chattering. She looks angry for a moment, but a grin creeps across her face and she stands, pushing the boy into the water too. They are both soaking wet as they splash each other, laughing. They're so happy…

"No!" The horse thief's shrilling voice smashes the image like glass. "I'm not a rebel!" He shouts. "You can't do this!" Before anyone could properly react, he runs past the Imperial Soldiers and down the cobblestone street.

"Halt!" The Imperial woman screams. "Archers!"

"You're not going to kill me!" The thief calls.

Imperial archers knocked arrows into their bows and took aim. She wanted to shout. She wanted to warn the horse thief. She wanted to stop the archers. She wanted…

A name popped into her head suddenly. Erik. She wanted to say his name, but her lips refused to move.

She watched as the archers let their arrows fly towards the running nord. Three stuck into his back and upper thigh, and as he twisted around to brace himself for the fall, another pierced straight through his left eye. He died with the look of shock on his face along with blood and tears.

"Anyone else feel like running?" The woman dared.

"Wait," the Imperial nord man frowned at his book and then looked up at the prisoner left standing before him. "You there," he gestured to her, "step forward." She did so. "Who are you?"

She could suddenly feel her lips moving and she could feel the vibrations of a voice from her throat, but she could not hear any words. The man looked at her as though she had spoken, though, as he looked at her and replied, "You picked a bad time to come back to Skyrim, kinsman." He then looked at the heavy armoured woman beside him. "Captain, what should we do? She's not on the list…"

"Forget the list," his captain said, "she goes to the block."

The man seemed to hesitate. "By your orders, Captain," he said finally, "I'm sorry." He looked at the prisoner. "At least you'll die here in your homeland. Follow the Captain, prisoner."

She felt her legs move as she followed the Captain and stood amongst the rebel Stormcloaks. She watched as General Tullius walked up to Ulfric Stormcloak.

"Ulfric Stormcloak," he says with disgust, "some here in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use a power like the Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne."

Ulfric gives a muffled retort behind his gag.

"You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down and restore the peace!"

A sudden noise echoed in the distance. It sounded like metal shredding or a thunderstorm of a nords secret racial power of the Battle Cry.

"What was that?" The Imperial Soldier with the notebook asked.

"It was nothing, carry on," Tullius commanded.

Then, in a flash, she was kneeling. Her head rested on a wooden block. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a chopped head in a basket. Had they already executed someone? How did she suddenly get in this position? She didn't even remember walking here and kneeling. She moved her gaze up and saw the executioner raise his axe high above his head.

Solitude…yet another image flashed before her eyes. It was quick, but she saw it. A man in rags was kneeling in front of a wooden block like she was. Another executioner had raised his axe above his head. As it swung down, she felt herself close her eyes and look away and in the process, she gripped someone's hand, which squeezed securely back.

Erik…

She was snapped back to reality. She heard a loud noise, like the roar of a Sabre Cat mixed with the clapping of thunder and the beating of metal at a forge. She was suddenly flung onto her back. Confused, she struggled into a sitting position. The executioner was lying at her feet, dead. But…how? A huge crash shook the earth itself and she was forced onto her back again. A deep rumble made her look up at the tower that was looming above the courtyard the execution was taking place in. She almost felt her heart stop. Glaring directly at her was a nightmarish creature of legend. A creature that has not been witnessed for thousands of years. A creature that belonged to a forgotten legend, many dismissed at mere fairy tales. A dragon.

Its abyss-black scales rose out of its hide, long, jagged spikes like head pikes jutted out of its jaw and spine. Its teeth poked out of its mouth, dripping with foul, black liquid. And its eyes…its eyes…glowing red like the pits of Oblivion. No irises, no pupils, just complete red. Staring. Glaring. At her. Into her. Into the depths of her soul, slowly crushing it. Sheer fear rose within her and coursed through her veins. Never had she felt such terror. She wanted to run. To hide. To close her eyes. And shut out the world. And the beast. She was paralysed.

Paralysed…another image flashed before her. The smirk of a woman with white face paint. The woman shot a beam of green light out of her hand towards her and she could feel herself fall to the ground.

"The blood of a virgin." The woman said, tilting her head to one side.

She snapped back to reality, but she was in a different place. She wasn't in Helgen. It was black. Pitch black, she couldn't see past the small beam of light that was illuminating on her and only her. She tried to call for help. For somebody. Anybody! But she had no voice.

"Woof! Woof!"

She spun around and saw a dog staring at her. A husky. It was also had illuminating light on it. There was complete blackness between her and the dog. It barked again and then whimpered and backed away. She then realised that it wasn't staring at her, but behind her. Chills ran down her spine as she whirled around. She saw the blonde nord, Ralof. Standing in beam of light like herself and the dog. Relief shot through her as she walked towards him.

"Stay back!" he warned, holding his hand up.

She stopped. She could feel her mouth moving, but again, no words came out.

Ralof had the look of understanding on his face. "Because a nord's last thoughts…" his face suddenly twisted and disorientated, making her want to vomit with disgust and fear. The change then stopped and another face was standing before her. The farm boy from the images. But he looked a little older than a teenager. He now had an orange beard, "should be of home." He finished the sentence as this new face.

Confusion waved over her and she wasn't sure what to believe was real. She stared at the farm boy.

His face suddenly dropped into a glare. "You promised we'd be together always."

She shook her head, not understanding.

"Yes you did!" He shouted as loud as he could, his voice echoing throughout the nothingness. He continued to shout. "You promised me! You! Promised!"

She fell to her knees and covered her ears, shaking her head, sobbing silently. He stopped shouting. She didn't hear him come over to her.

"I love you." She looked up. His voice came from her right, but there was no one there. "I love you." The voice came to her left this time. "I love you. I love you. I love you." The voice circled around her and became progressively louder until…silence.

She opened her eyes.

"Dovahkiin,"

She snapped her head to look behind her. A man in a long grey robe was standing a few metres away from her, with his own light illuminating him. His large grey hood covered most of his face, leaving only a long grey beard to drape over his chest.

"Dovahkiin," She snapped her head to look in front of her. Another grey robed man was standing there.

"Dovahkiin," One to her left.

"Dovahkiin," One to her right.

"You are the Dovahkiin." The one behind her said.

"Dovahkiin," The one in front of her repeated.

"Do-vah-kiin," The one to her left whispered.

"Dovah-kiin," The one to her right said quietly.

The four men repeated these words in that order, the statements getting louder and faster. She shut her eyes and covered her ears again. She felt her voice vibrate and she knew she was screaming. But, of course, she couldn't hear it. The words stopped abruptly and she was alone in the dark again, only the voice of the first robbed man whispered:

"Save us, Dovahkiin. Save them. Save us all. From Him. Find the journal. It is your destiny..."

"You picked a bad time to come back to Skyrim, kinsman."

She raised her head slowly to see the notebook man standing right in front of her, offering a hand to help her up. Quivering, she took it and he helped her to her feet. His grip suddenly tightened and she looked at his face. It was the farm boy. She tried to yank her hand free, but he only gripped it tighter.

"We're in this together, remember?" He said, with an eerily expressionless face. He then looked above them, causing her to turn around and look up.

Unmistakably glowing red eyes appeared high above them. They were getting closer. She wanted to run away, but the farm boy changed his grip so he was holding her arms together from behind. She struggled in vain, but she struggled.

"We're in this together, remember?" He repeated.

The eyes came closer until it was looming only a few feet above them. Then she could see it. Its shape. Even in the darkness, the majesty of the dragon's body stared down at them. She shifted in the boy's grip, and turned to face him. She wanted to tell him to run. She stared into his eyes and he stared back. And for the first time since the came to this place, she felt…safe. Just the look in his eyes, made her feel… protected. Suddenly he let out a short, strained gasp. Blood dripped from his mouth and nose. He looked down at his stomach and she followed his gaze. A giant, black arrow head stuck through it. He looked back at her.

"I'm sorry," he gasped. "I know you don't like being saved." And his lifeless body was pulled roughly back into the blackness and she saw that it wasn't a giant arrow head that had struck him, but the tip of the tail of the dragon. The body of the farm boy hung like a ragdoll at the end of its tail.

She heard short rumbles coming from behind her. It sounded like the dragon was laughing at her. She whipped around and stared the dragon in the eyes, the fear returning to her. And she suddenly couldn't move. The dragon lowered its head to her level.

"End of the line." It rumbled and opened its mouth. Flames rolled out of its throat and hurtled towards her.

And she heard herself scream.

* * *

><p>The scream continued as Alinja sat bolt upright.<p>

"Alinja!" Her voice hitched as she heard a someone say her name. She snapped her head to her right. Erik got up from the chair he was sitting in and hurried to the side of the bed. "You're awake!" Strong arms flung around her and held her close to him. "I thought you'd never wake up."

She caught her breath and looked around the room when he released her from the hug. It was familiar. Wooden floors and walls, a cooking pot sitting before a roaring fire. She looked down at what she was sitting on. A straw double bed with bed furs covering her legs.

"Where…am I?" Alinja asked, holding her aching head.

"We're back in Rorikstead," Erik replied, "we're in my house."

"What happened? Why are we in Rorikstead?"

"Don't you remember?" Erik asked. "You were shot with a paralysing spell in Wolfskull Cave. They…" he paused, "they stabbed you…"

Of course. She remembered now. She looked at her clothes. She was dressed in a white nightgown. She lifted the bottom up to reveal her stomach. A soft pink scar was left behind where the necromancer had stuck the iron dagger.

"I took you back to Solitude and to the Temple of the Divines to get healed," Erik continued, "They did the best they could, but told me to take you back here for rest."

"Why couldn't I rest there?" She asked.

"The priest said that he's dealt with many people recovering from near death experiences in relation to paralysing spells." He explained. "He told me that people tend to recover healthier and more quickly when in the comfort of their home town. It seemed to have worked, because we had just arrived in Rorikstead a few hours ago by carriage."

"Carriage?" Alinja remembered the dream. She was in binds. On a carriage. Perhaps her mind linked the journey from Solitude to Rorikstead with the ride to Helgen.

The door to Erik's house suddenly swung open. Mralki walked in with a platter of cheeses, breads and stews. He almost dropped it when he saw that Alinja was awake.

"Alinja!" He exclaimed, placing the platter down on the end table next to the bed. "You're awake already?"

"She was asleep for two days, father!" Erik said.

"Yes, but that priest really spoke the truth, didn't he?" Mralki replied, not taking his awed eyes off of Alinja. "I was so worried about you. About both of you."

The door was pushed open again, but no human came through. Meeko pushed his head though and barked.

"Come on, boy." Erik called. "She's awake now."

Meeko barked again and ran to the other side of the double bed and leaped onto it, licking Alinja's face non-stop.

"Hey!" She spat, laughing. "Stop it! Gross!" She managed to hold the big husky in her arms and hugged him. "I'm okay now, thanks to you…and Erik of course." She flashed a smile at him and he returned one to her.

"I was surprised when you came home with this mutt." Mralki said lightly. His expression slowly fell, however. He stared at Alinja and Erik and a glint of anger sparked in his eyes. "I told you two it was a dangerous world out there,"

Erik sighed and rolled his eyes and Alinja kept her gaze on Meeko, both of them braced themselves for another one of Mralki's lectures about the _dangers of the world_.

"I told you that you weren't ready to face the dangers of the world," Mralki continued, "and now look what's happened. Erik, you broke your ribs, falling off that building, and would have died if that mage hadn't frozen you solid. And Alinja almost _did_ die as a damn sacrifice to Queen _Potema_. Not just any old ancient witch, the _Wolf Queen herself_!" Mralki put his hands on his hips and scowled. "I don't want _either_ of you to leave this town until _I_ deem you ready. _Understand me_?"

Erik rose to his feet. "But Father, you can't keep telling us what to do. We have both seen our twentieth summer. We can take care of ourselves."

"Oh can you, now?" Mralki retorted. "And what do you call this?" He gestured at Alinja. "You call that taking care of yourselves?"

"Mralki," Alinja finally piped up, "it was my fault. I was the one who—"

"No," Mralki interrupted, "you are both staying in this town and that's _final_." With that he walked out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

Erik grumbled and placed his hands on his head, running his fingers though his hair. He sat down in the chair next to the bed and sighed, defeated.

"Erik…" Alinja said quietly. He looked up. "I'm sorry. I was selfish and…"

"Hush," He said quietly, sitting on the bed next to her. He draped an arm around her shoulders and rested his head on hers. Meeko stretched and jumped off the bed and made himself comfortable by the fire. "Just worry about getting better."

Alinja wrapped her arms around his waist. She thought about telling him about the nightmare she had, but decided not to. He had enough to worry about.

"Hey," Erik whispered, "how are you feeling right now? Can you walk?"

She raised her head to meet his gaze. "Yeah, I think so." Erik got up and she swung her legs off the side of the bed. He helped her to her feet.

Meeko raised his head with curiosity. "Stay here, boy," Erik told him, "we'll be back."

Erik helped Alinja out of the house. It was dusk and the sky was dyed a deep orange with light purple clouds sweeping across it.

"Where are we going?" She asked him as he lead her around the back of his house.

"Up here." He replied. He reached up and pulled a ladder down from inside the straw roof. "Come on."

They climbed onto the roof and sat on the secure wood plank that marked the skeleton of the roof. The two sat in silence for a few minutes, observing the setting sun.

"I'm glad you woke up." Erik said finally, breaking the silence. "I…I don't know what I'd do with my life if you—"

"Erik," Alinja cut in, gently taking his hand in hers, "stop worrying. I'm here now, alive and well."

"I know." Erik's voice had lowered to almost a whisper.

He caught her gaze suddenly and she couldn't look away…or more like she didn't _want_ to look away. And then they were slowly moving towards each other. Their faces just inches away. Alinja opened her mouth slightly. He was so close that she could feel his breath on her lips. And…ever so softly, as if he was afraid he would shatter her like a glass flower, he touched his lips to hers. Pulling away afterwards, he smiled at her and she returned it, snuggling into his arms, they watched the sun set fully before climbing back down the ladder and into the warmth of the house.

****Dedicated to, Stormblade3. Thanks for the review!****


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

A few days had passed since Alinja and Erik returned to Rorikstead. They unfortunately got back into their old farming routine: getting up early to harvest the wheat so they could grind it into flour before the heat of the sun became too unbearable; tending, watering and weeding the other crops in the morning to afternoon; and finally milking and looking after the animals in the late afternoon.

It was dusk when Alinja went back to Erik's house. He was over at the inn helping his father with the work there. Meeko raised his head and ran to greet her.

"Hey, boy!" She called, messing up the fur on his head. "You hungry?"

Meeko barked with anticipation and wagged his tail. Alinja opened the small pantry next to the cooking pot and searched for any meat to feed him. Her eyebrows twitched with slight confusion as she found it almost empty.

"Hm…" she hummed, "I'll go over to the inn and see if Mralki has any food for you…and me as well." She patted Meeko on the head and gestured for him to follow her, before swinging the door open and trudging across the road to the inn. She began to open the door when she heard a temper-less conversation coming from within.

"You have _no_ idea what either of us is capable of!" It was Erik. Alinja didn't enter the inn; she stayed at the doorway and watched as he argued with his father.

"I told you _countless_ times that I am _not _having this conversation again!" Mralki was having trouble keeping his voice down as not to disturb the customers.

"No!" Erik shouted. "We _are _having this conversation now!"

Mralki suddenly turned a shade of light red, his eyes blazed. "Who you think you are, talking to your _father_ like that! How _dare_ you!" He placed his hands on his hips. "I should have spent more time disciplining you as a child, but I was busy looking after your sick mother."

"_At least she would have let me go_!" Erik was practically screaming.

The inn fell silent. All eyes were on the two nords standing off. Mralki's expression suddenly darkened. Alinja had _never_ seen this look before. Mralki had always been a calm and kind person, but it actually looked like he was about to _kill_ Erik.

"You _shut_ your mouth." Mralki whispered in a cold angered tone.

But Erik kept pushing. "She would have let me go exploring, she would have let Alinja go too! She actually _had_ the decency to—"

"_I SAID SHUT YOUR MOUTH_!" Alinja almost shrieked as Mralki crashed his fist into his son's face as hard as he could. _Never _had she witnessed such an event. Mralki had _never_ raised a hand to Erik before, even as children. Erik fell to the floor hard, knocking the side of his forehead on the stone floor. Mralki exhaled. "Don't talk like you knew her."

Erik's breath was heavy and Alinja could see the muscles on his biceps tensing as if he were straining himself not to retaliate against his father. He cradled the side of his face, blood trickled down from his nose and the side of his head. His eyes were squeezed shut, holding in any water that may escape. Then he slowly stood and glared his father in the eyes and turned his gaze to the doorway, catching Alinja's eye. His cheeks flushed dark pink and he stormed past her and Meeko and hurried back to his house. Her heart was beating hard as she turned to look at Mralki. She was unsure of what to say to him.

"D-do you have any food?" Was all she stammered out.

Mralki rubbed his brow and sighed. "Yes," he walked to the counter and placed a few food items in a sack and handed it to her, "here."

Alinja gripped the sack and was about to leave when she remembered something. Turning around slowly she asked, "Mralki, did…" she was afraid of the answer, "did anyone named Lokir used to live here?"

"Lokir?" It was Lemkil. He was sitting at a bench. "Haven't seen him in _years_. Lazy bastard left Rorikstead. Said something about meeting some woman in Hammerfell."

Alinja nodded and scurried out of the tension filled air of the inn. This couldn't be a coincidence. Meeko trotted by her side as she returned to the house. She was about to open the door when she heard crashing and smashing from inside followed by the angered shout of Erik. She took a breath in, never having to deal with his anger before. Creaking open the door when the noise fell silent she entered the house and closed the door behind her after Meeko. The room was a mess. Bottles were smashed on the ground, books were thrown to the floor and there were a few holes in the wall. As if he sensed he was upset, Meeko walked cautiously up to Erik who was sitting on the bed with his back facing the door. His head was in his hands.

"Meeko," Alinja called, "come here." He turned his attention to her as she pulled out a few raw pieces of poultry and placed it in a wooden bowl on the floor where he ate hungrily.

She didn't say anything and she placed a few chunks of raw beef on the counter near the cooking pot and began preparing them for a stew. She watched her hands as they stirred the pot, little cut up pieces of slowly browning beef bobbing around the surface. As the meat turned a fresh shade of brown, she scooped up some of the broth into two bowls and placed a piece of cut bread on the side along with a wooden spoon. Alinja walked over to where Erik was sitting and sat beside him, handing him a bowl of beef stew. He didn't move. He didn't even look at her.

"Here," she said finally and he raised his head briefly and accepted the bowl. They ate in silence, but Erik only ate half of it before he put it down. She placed her bowl down too and sighed. "Erik…"

"I'm fine." He replied hastily.

Alinja stood and walked to the other side of the room where a bucket was resting in the corner. She gripped it and exited the house, walking down to the well next to the farm. She returned to the house with a bucket half full of rain water from the well. She took her place next to Erik again and dipped a cloth into the water, wringing it out before moving to clean Erik's wounds.

He moved away abruptly, pushing her hand away gently. "Don't. I'm fine."

Breathing out with slight frustration at his stubborn pride she stood once more and plonked herself down on his lap, facing him, her legs on either side of his hips. He looked at her in surprise with her sudden boldness. She gripped his chin between her index finger and thumb and moved his face to the left, wiping the side where he had hit his head. He flinched and winced slightly but remained silent. Alinja dipped the cloth in the water again, squeezing out excess water and wiped away drying blood that ran from his nose. She followed the trail slowly down to his lips, extinguishing the bloody evidence. She tried not to look, but she knew that his eyes never left her. She watched her hand in a trance as it slid over his mouth and down his chin. She lifted her gaze to meet his. She lowered her hand and leaned forward and kissed the side of his mouth where she had just wiped. She left her lips there longer than she intended, closing her eyes and soothing the tension within Erik. When she pulled away, his face was slightly more relaxed as he gazed upon the woman sitting on him. No words needed to be exchanged. The soft stare between the two was enough to open their hearts.

She leaned forward again and captured his lips with hers, dropping the wet cloth onto the floor, she attached her hands to the sides on his face. He didn't move his hands as if he were afraid to touch her. She pulled slightly away for a breath and pressed her lips to his cheek, jaw and neck before wrapping her arms around his neck and buried her face in it. Slowly, gaining more confidence, he slid his hands around her waist, bringing her closer to him. They remained in the amorous embrace for a long while before Erik spoke.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"You scared me," Alinja whispered, not moving her head away from his neck.

"I'm sorry." He repeated, gently giving her a series of kisses on her head.

Another long silence between them extended, until Alinja moved her head so her cheek was resting on his shoulder, looking away from him. "Are you alright?"

He didn't answer straight away. "I will be."

She nodded and sat up, placing her forehead on his briefly before standing, taking the bowls to the basin. Calloused hands slipped around her waist from behind and Erik placed a soft kiss on her neck.

"I want us to go exploring again," he spoke softly into her ear, "but part of me can't help agreeing with my father. I never want to see you get hurt like that again."

Alinja left the bowls in the basin and turned to face the orange haired nord in his grip. She almost gasped at the familiar scene. The nightmare…She looked at Erik like this before he was stuck with the dragon's tail. She looked away quickly.

"What's wrong?" He asked, holding her chin to face him.

She flashed a smile to him. "No, nothing…just…I, uh, I can't help feeling that too," she searched her mind for excuses, "but never mind that for now. We should just get some rest and think about it more, tomorrow morning."

To her relief, he didn't push the issue and released her. They dressed in their night clothes and Alinja moved to her bed, situated on the other side of the room, but Erik caught her hand.

"Sleep with me." He said, but realized what he said when he saw Alinja flush red. "No!" He quickly stuttered. "I-I mean…I want you to sleep next to me. Here. In my bed." He pulled her towards him as if her were pulling a rope.

"Alright." She agreed.

Erik lay on his back and wrapped an arm around Alinja as she slid into the bed next to him; resting her head on his chest and placing her hand on his toned stomach. She tried to close her eyes, but a thought kept tossing around in her mind. She wanted to tell Erik about the nightmare she'd had when she was recovering from the necromancer's wound. But she didn't want to worry him or sound foolish by being afraid of a dream. However something stirred deep within her. That dragon…why would she have a dream about a dragon? She'd never been particularly interested in the beasts or the legends about them. She remembered the robed men with the long grey beards. They called her 'Dovahkiin'. _What did that mean_? It didn't sound like any language she knew—not that she knew many languages. Settling, she decided to not to tell him. But she had another plan…

* * *

><p>It was around midnight when she woke up. Alinja stayed unstirred until she was sure, Erik was asleep, then she slowly slipped out of the bed and dressed in her iron armour, careful not to wake him. She packed a quick knapsack with a few healing potions, food, water and some gold coins and strapped her iron sword to her belt. Meeko raised his head and cocked it to one side. She smiled at him.<p>

"I'll try not to be gone too long," she whispered to him, "look after Erik for me." And she left the house in silence. She went around to the back of the house to pick up a few fresh ingredients. She was about to harvest a potato plant when she stopped and sighed. "I thought you were asleep."

"So I guess I still can't sneak up on you." Alinja turned as Erik made his way to her. "Where are you going? Thinking about leaving for an adventure without me?"

"No, Erik it's not like that." Alinja stammered. "I…" she bit her lip. "I'm sorry…" she raised her hand to her mouth, holding back tears. She didn't want to talk about the nightmare she had, but she had no other excuse to tell Erik.

"Hey, hey," Erik whispered, "I'm not angry. You can go, really." He wrapped his arms around her.

She shook her head. "No, it's not that…" she took a breath in. "I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" He led her to sit down.

"When I was unconscious I had a dream," she started, "well not a dream…a nightmare. A terrible, terrible nightmare." She tried to calm her shaking voice. "I was on a carriage to Helgen. I was a prisoner along with a thief who used to live here in Rorikstead and Ulfric Stormcloak and one of his underlings."

"Ulfric?" Erik asked. "What a strange thing to dream about."

"Yeah, but what scared me more is that there actually used to be someone living here in Rorikstead named Lokir. Apparently he left to find some woman in Hammerfell. And in my dream he said he was going to steam a horse to get to Hammerfell."

"That's really strange." Erik said looking up, inquisitively. "How did you know he was from Rorikstead?"

"Later on, when we reached Helgen an Imperial Soldier was checking the names of the prisoners."

"They even called your name?"

"No," Alinja continued, "apparently I wasn't on the list, but when I tried to tell them my name I couldn't hear the voice."

"Well dreams can be confusing."

"Hm." Alinja breathed in, readying herself for the rest of the story. "Ulfric was going to be executed, but I went first. The executioner was about to cut my head off when…" She paused and breathed out. "When…"

"When what?" Erik shifted closer to her.

"A dragon…" was all she could whisper.

"A _dragon_?" Erik exclaimed. "Like from the lost legends?" When she nodded he wrapped his arm around her. "Don't worry, Alinja." He lifted her head and wiped away tears. "It was just a dream. Dragons aren't real. They're just myths. Probably a symbolic thing in the ancient legends."

As much as she wanted to believe him she shook her head. "I think this isn't a coincidence, Erik. Later on in the dream I was alone in the dark. There were four robed men with long grey beards. They said something about me being a 'Dovahkiin' and how I had to save people. I…I was going to go to Helgen to…"

"Alinja, it was just a dream." I don't think you'll find anything at Helgen. If a dragon had attacked it, we would've known by now. There would be news everywhere."

"I'm still going to go." She said, standing.

Erik followed her motion and gripped her by the shoulders, staring deep into her eyes. "Then I'm coming with you."

She was about to hug him and say yes, but then she remembered the last part of the dream. Erik's limp body hanging on the end of the dragon's arrow-shaped tail.

"No…" she said quietly, shifting her gaze to her left. "Not this time."

"What do you mean?"

"I…this is something I have to do alone."

There was a long pause between the two before Erik asked slowly, "Alinja, what else happened in this dream?"

Alinja's eyes widened. _How did he know_? She turned her head to look at him. "The dragon…killed you." She couldn't stop the tears from running freely down her face. Her hands raised up and covered her eyes and she sobbed quietly.

"Ali," Erik hugged her tightly, "I'm not going anywhere. We're in this together, remember?"

She gasped eyes wide with fear and pushed away from him, shaking her head violently. "That's exactly what you said in the dream before it killed you. Erik I can't…"

Erik stepped towards her suddenly, gripped the sides of her head roughly and kissed her. He parted her lips with his and threaded his tongue through into her mouth. Alinja was taken aback from the sheer passion of the kiss that all her fears and everything else seemed to melt away. She was aware of nothing else in the world except for the two of them at this moment. She whimpered softly and he pulled away slowly, gazing down at her.

"Erik…"

"Let's go check this out." He said in a smooth, calm voice that made Alinja want to kiss him more. "Together."

She couldn't resist. Giving in she nodded. "O-okay."

****Dedicated to my Uncle, Calvin. We know it wasn't you who put that bullet in your head. I hope they find the robbers who did this to you. May you rest in peace.****


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this chapter took a little longer, but I started year 12 three days ago and have had my hands full with that. But here you go, my loyal followers! Shout Chapter 8! Enjoy!**

Chapter Eight

"Come back to the house with me." Erik took Alinja by the hand, pulling gently for her to follow. "I have to show you something."

"What is it?" Alinja asked, wiping away some escaped water on her cheeks.

"You'll see." He replied with a smug look on his face.

They trudged back into the house, greeted by Meeko, who wasn't showing any signs of tiredness. Erik walked over to his bed and crouched down, extending his arms underneath. Finally finding what he was looking for, he hauled out a large wooden chest. He gestured for her to come over and look at what he was about to show her.

"When you were at the healers back in Solitude," he explained, heaving open the heavy lid, "Falk Fire-Beard—the steward at the Blue Palace—came to us. Apparently he had head what had happened to you and was feeling guilty that he may have led you to you death. He wanted to pay for any expenses that we have to pay the healers."

"Did he give you gold?" Alinja asked, leaning over her partner's shoulder to see what was inside the chest, but whatever was inside was covered by furs.

"Yes," Erik continued, "and when I told him the mages were trying to resurrect Queen Potema, he suddenly became hysterical…" Erik told her the story.

* * *

><p><em>-Last Week-<em>

"_What did you find at Wolfskull Cave?" Falk asked, curiously._

_ "Some necromancers were trying to resurrect someone named Potema." Erik replied, not thinking much by it._

_ "Potema herself?" Falk's face twisted with fear. "Please tell me you stopped them."_

_ Erik nodded, slightly confused with his reaction. "Yes, we managed to interrupt their ritual." _

_ "You've done a larger service to the realm than you could possibly know." Falk shook slightly, but professionally steadied himself. "A resurrected Potema…I shudder at the thought."_

_ "You don't have to worry about those mages anymore." Erik reassured. "They'll think twice before trying something like that again."_

_ "Yes," Falk said, "but I do not think mere gold can show my—Solitude's—appreciation."_

_ "What…what do you mean?"_

_ "I have arranged with the Court's blacksmith to permit you to choose any set of armour and weapons from the royal armory." Falk seemed pleased with Erik's reaction._

_ "Wh…what? You mean…_anything_?" Erik didn't know what to say. "Are you sure?"_

_ "You have done this city…no this _world_ an amazing service." Falk clasped a hand onto Erik's shoulder. "And of course, you may pick a set for your friend as well."_

_ "Woof! Woof!" Meeko barked, causing his sound to echo throughout the halls of the temple._

_ "And of course, your brave, furry companion may have a set as well." He added. "We have a set of leather hound armour we use for our war hounds."_

_ "Thank you, so much." Erik said, his chest twisting with emotion. _

_ "No," Falk smiled warmly, "thank you."_

* * *

><p>"You got us armour?" Alinja exclaimed. "Which ones?"<p>

Erik lifted the furs to reveal two sets of armour. One was the gold and aqua colours of glass armour. The other was the deep, shiny black of ebony armour. Alinja's eyes widened with pure admiration. She had never seen such beautiful craftsmanship before. She couldn't take her eyes off them.

"I wasn't sure which type you'd like, so I thought I'd get you the glass armour." Erik explained. "I thought it would suit you…I mean…it is almost as beautiful as you."

Alinja chuckled, feeling her cheeks warm. "You flirt." She muttered. "Thank you so much!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "What would I do without you?" Her smile faded slightly. "What _would_ I do without you…?" She looked at him. "I'd be dead so many times if you weren't there for me."

"Alinja…"

"And I was the one who said I wanted to be my own hero." She continued. "I was selfish, Erik…I'm so sorry." Tears welled up in her eyes again. "You've always been there for me. I know I wanted to protect myself, but I am so happy and lucky to have you by my side, constantly. Erik…you are my hero."

Erik gazed admirably at her. His hand left the side of the chest and was placed on her cheek. "I'll always be here for you."

She nodded and accepted his soft kiss before they turned their attention back to the armour glinting before them like a cache of precious treasure. Alinja lifted the golden glass armour. It was flawless. Every detail down to the engraved designs swirling around the chest plate to the shimmering malachite that decorated the shoulders was utterly mesmerizing. The gold put together with the aqua made her think of an underwater palace—or what she would imagine one would look like.

She shifted her eyes to the ebony armour. Its vast chest plate of black was as breathtaking as the night sky itself. The way light glinted off it was like the glowing stars. The armour reminded her of what a champion of the Divines would wear, a true Knight of the Pure. She flicked her gaze onto Erik's face. He was a true knight. Though he belonged a Knight of the Nine, he remained by her side. He belonged by her. He knight in shining armour. Literally.

"Come on," Erik's soft voice interrupted her thoughts, "the sun will be rising soon, we should get this armour on."

Alinja nodded and they changed uncertainly into their new armour. "How did you know it would fit me?" she asked, when her glass armour clipped perfectly around every shape of her body.

"I've…hugged you plenty of times to know what size you are." Was Erik's reply.

"But you've never hugged around here," she gestured to her chest, "and here," she gestured to her behind.

"Y-yeah, w-well…" Erik trailed off, looking to his shoulder and strapping the last of his armour on.

"You look like a god." Alinja blurted out.

"Huh?" He looked up, catching her eye.

She quickly looked away, embarrassed. "Did I say that aloud?"

"Well, you took the words from my mouth." He kissed her on her cheek and strode over the chest, lifting a set of leather hound armour out. "Meeko," he called, "come here, boy."

Meeko trotted over to his master and jumped up on him, licking his face. Erik calmed him and placed the leather around his back, clipping it around his belly, behind his front legs and around his chest.

"We need to leave soon if we don't want Mralki to find us." Alinja suggested, stuffing more supplies into her pack.

"Agreed," Erik answered, "so, we're taking the east road to Helgen?"

"Yeah, it's the quickest way to get there."

"Let's not waste any time, then."

The three companions slid out of the house, locking it behind them. The night was calm. A cool breeze whipped Alinja's hair and pleasantly chilled her skin. The once clear sky was now marked with pale blue clouds like islands floating above them. The night life was alive as well. Crickets and other night insects buzzed and rang, filling the air with nocturnal music. The hoots of an owl in the distance added to the atmosphere.

Alinja, Erik and Meeko trudged down the cobble stone path leading to the east and out of Rorikstead. One last glance at the dull life they were leaving behind once more and they were on their way to investigate Helgen.

* * *

><p>The sun was halfway to noon in the sky as they approached the hill that lead to the gates of Helgen. Erik glanced around.<p>

"Well, if there was a dragon here, there's definitely no sign of it being around this area." He concluded.

Alinja followed his gaze and looked at the shrubbery lining the road. Nothing was disturbed. Nothing was destroyed or on fire like it had been in her dream, but they hadn't reached the village yet. So there was still a chance that her dream had actually been a vision into the future. But she couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. There was an eerie feeling sitting in the pits of her heart. She suddenly stopped walking, making Erik and Meeko stop too to look back at her.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Erik asked.

"Can you hear it?" Alinja whispered.

"Hear what?" Erik matched the volume pitch of her voice. "I can't hear anything."

"Exactly." She replied. "It's quiet. There are no birds chirping, not insects humming. This place would be great grazing grounds for elk, but…there's nothing here." A chill ran down her spine and she suddenly got the feeling that she was being watched. She lowered her voice more. "It's as if the wildlife are afraid to live here."

Erik took in her words and strained his ears to hear any signs of movement from animals. But there was nothing. Not even a rustle.

Meeko suddenly lowered his head, ears flat and tail lowered in-between his legs. He whimpered softly and took a few steps back.

"Meeko?" Alinja rested a hand on the canine's head. "What's the matter, boy?"

The dog flickered between whimpers and soft growls. Alinja's brow furrowed slightly. She observed Meeko's actions. They were…

"Meeko was acting like this in my dream." Alinja gasped. She swung her head around to the top of the hill. They wouldn't see over the crest, but the village lay just on the other side. "Come on. I have a bad feeling about this."

She led her companions into a run over the hill, the wood and stone walls of Helgen slowly rising up to meet them. Then…then the atmosphere changed drastically. The air was heavy. The aura was…haunting. The scent of thick smoke wafted towards them. Something was burning. Suddenly, the ground shook, causing loose stones in the road to shift loose and roll down the hill. The trees waved as if they were sentient beings trying to pull their roots out of the ground and run away.

"_Graaaaw_!"

The sharp shriek of a creature echoed through the mountains. Erik, Alinja and Meeko raised their heads to the heavens, to witness the monster of legend. It was the dragon.

****Dedicated to my uncle, Clyde. Left this world due to an unknown disconnection within the walls of his brain. May you rest in peace.****


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning! Those of you who cannot take child deaths may want to brace themselves or skip this chapter . Sorry for the spoiler**.

Chapter Nine

A mass of black scales rushed above their heads, it's wings spread wide across the earth, dwarfing the shadows of the clouds. Alinja felt the pits of her stomach freeze over as the nightmare became reality. She suddenly felt a rough tug on her arm as Erik dragged her desperately to the shelter of a nearby shrub. He, her and Meeko lay flat on their stomachs, not daring to twitch a muscle. The ground rumbled again as the dragon shrieked a deafening cry before flapping its wings in one strong propel, lifting its giant body high into the sky and disappearing beyond the clouds in the distance.

The three companions lay still for a long while, making sure the beast was gone for good—or perhaps they could not physically move due to the monstrosity they had just witnessed. Alinja's eyes were screwed tightly shut, wanting to relieve herself from the terrifying memories of her nightmare. Her hands were securely bound to her ears, shutting out the noises of the world. She wanted to believe that this was another nightmare, that there was no such thing as dragons. Sweat formed on the surface of her skin and her breaths became more frequent. Anxiety began to overwhelm her. She suddenly got the urge to return to the safety of Rorikstead. Why did she come to Helgen? What did she expect to do when she saw the dragon and the destruction it caused to the poor little village? What did she expect to do now?

"Alinja!"

Her eyes flew open. Erik's hands were wrapped around her biceps, holding them tightly. His face was filled with concern. She stared blankly at him.

"This is real, isn't it?" She breathed, suddenly feeling physically drained. "We just saw a dragon…didn't we?"

Erik nodded his head slightly. "Yeah." His voice was quieter than a whisper, he himself was still trying to comprehend the situation. "What does this mean, then?" He sat back, his head resting on the trunk of the shrub they were hiding under. "What do we do? How do we deal with this? How do we deal with a dragon? A dragon! They haven't roamed Tamriel for centuries! What do we do?"

"I don't know! I don't know!" Alinja failed to calm herself. Her muscles twitched violently and she held her hands to the sides of her head, warm tears streaming down her face. "This is the end of the world, Erik. This is it."

"Hey, hey," Erik shifted next to the quivering nord, wrapping an arm around her, "no, we can't afford to lose our heads now." He gently gripped her chin, forcing her to look at him. "We have a duty to Skyrim now. We need to investigate further and send word out that a dragon has returned to the waking world."

Alinja took a deep breath in, steadying her viral nerves and nodded. "Y-yes."

"Don't be afraid, Ali," he soothed, "I'm going to be right here with you."

"Woof! Woof!" Meeko barked, licking her face enthusiastically.

"And Meeko will be here too." Erik grinned.

Lifting her head to gaze at the boys, the fear within her began to melt away. As long as the three of them were together, she felt reassured. Erik stood and offered a hand to help her up. The three of them then turned their attention to the village. Thick, black smoke rose up to the sky from behind the walls. A silent agreement between them and they marched forward and up to the gates of Helgen. Erik leaned on the wooden gate and heaved forward. The door creaked with protest but eventually gave way and swung open.

"By Ysgramor…" Erik gasped and then tilted his head to look at the smaller nord. "Alinja…your dream…"

She could only nod in agreement. She couldn't find the words to match what she was feeling as she witnessed the broken town. The rooves of houses were alight with bright orange flames, which spread along the wooden walls. The walls themselves of some of the houses were completely burnt away, leaving the remains of its charred exoskeleton. The road that snaked throughout the town was burnt and no longer attached to the dirt beneath it. Large rocks and stones accompanied by planks of wood still glowing dangerously with embers blocked off a complete section of the street, restricting anyone from using that path. The three slowly walked further into the town, checking the smouldering houses for signs of survivors, but as expected found nothing but the burnt corpses of what used to be the living. Alinja almost broke down again at the sight of a burnt corpse huddling in the corner of a decaying house, gripping what looked like a tiny, burnt baby to its chest. A little way from this was a small, crisp body of a child with the blackened figure of a dog standing protectively over him. She knelt next to the child. Half his skin was still intact. He wasn't as destroyed as the rest of the corpses. Bright golden hair spiralled in patches around his burnt head. She couldn't understand, but the sight of the unburnt hair looked like a hopeful life amongst the death around her. She flicked her gaze to his eyes. They were still there. Among what was left of his young face. The eyes were a dull grey. The grey of the dead. The grey of a memory of bright blue orbs with a shining future.

"Ah…"

She snapped her head to her right. A small voice came from beneath the rubble of what used to be a fire-place. Alinja leaped to her feet and immediately began clearing chipped stones and broken wood. She kept working until she saw a small hand. Pulling it, she heaved a small girl out of the debris. She was about seven years, pale skin and dark hair. Alinja slid her hands around the girl's waist and lifted her up bridal style and placed her back on the ground.

"Hey," Alinja said quietly.

The girl's eyes flickered open. Her skin, like the corpse of the boy was burnt raw in patches around her face, arms, neck—anywhere where her skin was exposed. Tears welled in her small eyes and she whimpered in pain as the salty water ran over the scorched flesh.

"Hey, hey, it's okay." Alinja tried to reassure the girl, but she wondered if she was actually trying to convince herself. "Erik!"

Footsteps hurried towards her and Erik appeared by her side, staring down at the girl lying on the ground in Alinja's arms.

"Mu-mummy…" the girl whined. "I want Mummy…"

Alinja glanced at the burnt corpse of the figure holding the baby. Her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest. "I-it's okay…" Alinja whispered, holding the girl close to her.

"It hurts." The girl was crying. "Ow…Mummy, it hurts…make it stop hurting."

"Erik, a potion!" Alinja snapped.

"Alinja…" Erik looked sorrowfully at her and then at the girl. "I don't…"

"I didn't ask for excuses!" She hissed. "Give me a potion!"

Reluctantly, Erik obeyed, reaching into his pack and pulling out a healing potion. Alinja snatched it up, popped the cork of it and placed it to the lips of the frail girl.

"Drink." She said softly. "It will make the pain go away."

The girl's eyes blinked slowly, but her lips didn't move. They dull blue eyes poured into Alinja's mind. No expression on her face. Alinja reached down and opened her mouth and tipped some of the reddish liquid into it. She waited a few seconds and poured more into her mouth.

"Alinja," Erik rested a hand on his partner's shoulder.

"I don't know why its not working." She replied dumbly.

"Ali."

"I'll get it." Alinja poured more.

"Alinja!"

"What?!" The two stared at each other.

"She's in pain." Erik said quietly.

"I know! That's why I'm trying to make it better!"

"She's not going to get better!" Erik shouted.

"Shut up!" Alinja screamed.

"There's nothing we can do for her now!" Erik's brow was deeply furrowed and his eyes were stern. "There is a dragon on the loose, Alinja! We need to get to the nearest village from here and warn people."

"How can you be so heartless!" Alinja's eyes were wet again. "This girl needs our help and—"

Erik gripped Alinja's shoulder hard. "Look at her!"

She shifted her gaze the dying girl in her arms. She was looking up at the quarrelling nords.

"You have to understand that it's best for her to—"

"Don't say it!" Alinja squeezed her eyes shut. "I can't do something like that to a child."

"Then let me."

Shock ran through her veins. Was this the same Erik she knew? He would never agree to do something like this. He would try everything in his power to make sure this girl would live. She gazed at the broken body in her arms, a tear drop landed on her burnt cheek.

"I'm sorry…" Alinja whispered before placing a soft kiss on her forehead and lying her down on her back. She stood and walked past Erik and sat down outside the decaying house.

Meeko trotted up to her and sniffed her hand. She wrapped her arms his neck and buried her face in his fur. Inside, she heard the girl ask Erik if she could see her mother.

"Yes," Erik replied, "I'll take you to her."

There was a light chime of metal and then silence. That silence was the loudest thing she had ever heard. She held Meeko tighter and he sat there, obediently as she cried into his fur. Slow footsteps walked towards her and she looked up at Erik who stared back at her.

"Who are you…?" She whispered before getting up, leaving hims standing there alone.

"The journal." A voice suddenly blew into her mind like wind. She stumbled, but Erik caught her before she could fall.

"Don't," Alinja pushed away from him, "touch me."

She walked past him as he sighed in defeat. The robed man in her dream told her to find a journal. Is the journal here? She thought to herself. She climbed a pile of heat glowing wood carefully and rounded a corner into what looked like a courtyard. She glanced around at buildings. Everything in this part of the village had not been touched. Nothing was broken or burning. A chunk of wood play in the middle of the courtyard.

"Oh…" Alinja breathed and remembered that this was the courtyard where she was about to get executed in the dream.

She leisurely strode over to it and placed her hand on the smooth surface. It was warm. As if there were a fire within it. She ran her fingers to the dip in the wood where it was cut to match the nape of the executed's neck. Raising her head she stared intently at the tower rising before her where the dragon had landed. She could almost imagine the beast flying up over the mountains and landing heavily on the top of the building. Glaring into her soul, with its glowing red eyes. She shut her eyes and shook her head slightly, breathing out, steadying her twitching nerves. Alinja stood and turned around to face the wall of a house that looked perfect from the side she was standing on, but most likely was destroyed around the other side of it. Something suddenly caught her eye. It was a figure that was lying facedown on the floor. How did I miss that? She asked herself silently. Hurrying over to it she found out that it was another burnt corpse. She was about to turn away, remembering the other corpses she'd witnessed when she caught a glimpse of an object that was glowing slightly in a soft gold colour.

Frowning, she bent over and lifted the stiff, crisp body and pulled the item from underneath it. It was a book..no a journal. The journal. Flinging the pages open, she scanned her eyes over the rough handwriting, learning that the journal had most likely belonged to the corpse. It told her that this person was a nord, traveling from Daggerfall to Skyrim illegally. Apparently, this person was able to quickly write the events of the dragon attack before they died. They were about to follow two people called Hadvar and…

"Ralof…" Alinja whispered. He was the Stormcloak rebel who was in the same cart as her. She continued to read, concluding that these two people the journal mentioned were in a cave. She wasn't sure how the author of the journal could possibly know this, but she thought it would be a good idea to check this cave to see if Ralof and this other person, Hadvar, had survived.

"Alinja," Erik caught up to and stood beside her, "look I—"

"We have to find a cave." Alinja interrupted.

"Cave?"

"There might be one nearby." She continued, getting up and walking past him without even glancing at him.

"What?" Erik jogged to keep up with her. "Why are we going exploring now? We need to warn people about the dragon."

"This is probably linked with the dragon." Alinja replied, hastily.

"Alinja, wait." Erik caught her arm.

"I told you, don't touch me." Alinja wriggled free of his grip.

"I did what was best for her." His voice was under a shout.

"And would you have done the same thing if it were me?" Alinja looked him straight in the eye.

Erik paused and averted his gaze. "I...I would…" He raised his eyes to look back at her. "I would've saved you, but you're different, you're—"

"How am I different?" Alinja raised her voice. "How am I any different from that girl? Why am I so special that I need to be saved?"

"You're special to me!" Erik yelled. The two stared at each other before Alinja turned her back to him.

"I'm going to the cave. You can come when you're ready." And she walked to the gates of the village.

Erik clenched his jaw, but followed her with Meeko at his heels.

-oOo-

The three companions were able to locate a nearby cave that rested just below Helgen. Cautiously scanning for dangers, they made their way deeper, until they came to a large chamber. A stream ran through the middle of it and a short man made bridge of stone loomed over it. A cough caught their attention. Meeko began to growl defensively, but was hushed by Alinja. She stood slowly from their crouched sneak position and strode over to where the noise had come from. She stopped, only for a few seconds, to see a man lying on his side in a fetas position, clutching his arm that appeared to be severely burnt. The man was wearing light imperial armour and had short brown hair, that flicked past his ears. Alinja hurried over to the man and almost choked when she saw who it was. The man from her dream. The imperial soldier that was checking the list of prisoners.

"Hey," Alinja said, crouching down to his level.

"What are you doing here?" He croaked weakly. "You need to send word to…" he coughed violently. "Riverwood about the dragon."

"Are you Hadvar?" She asked suddenly.

"Yes," he sighed, "but it doesn't…" he looked up at her, studying her face. "I thought you were someone else…"

"It doesn't matter anymore." Alinja lowered her gaze to his arm. "Hold on." She opened her pack to look for a healing potion. Finding one, she opened cork and pressed it his lips. "I'm going to at least save you…"

He drank gratefully and she watched as the burn on his arm faded to a dull pink mark. He let out a breath of relief and sat up. "Thanks, friend."

She nodded and stood, helping him to his feet. Erik waited a little way away from them with Meeko, his gaze lowered to the ground. Suddenly part of the ceiling of the cave crashed to the ground causing it to shake, Hadvar protectively threw his body in front of Alinja to stop any rocks from hitting her.

"We need to get out of here," Hadvar called, "I don't see Ralof anywhere."

"Ralof?" Alinja perked up at the name.

"Yeah, he…was a rebel, but I was helping him get out of here when it began to smoke heavily in here. I don't know how, but we couldn't breathe. I lost him in the confusion." Hadvar glanced at Erik. "We need to move." The four hurried out of the cave before any more the ceiling could collapse.

Outside, Hadvar scanned the sky. Alinja followed his gaze. "We saw the dragon take off from the village and fly over the mountains in the distance." She explained.

"Right," Hadvar replied, "well we probably shouldn't stick around to see if he comes back."

"Agreed." Alinja followed the imperial soldier down the path leading away from the cave, followed by Erik and Meeko.

"The closest town from here is Riverwood." Hadvar commented. "My uncle is the blacksmith there. I'm sure he'd help us out."

-oOo-

Arriving in Riverwood, the four stopped at a building with a complete set of a blacksmith workshop built into the side. A large man with a matching-ly large beard and red blacksmith apparel hammered a heated iron sword into shape, ignoring the sparks lightly singeing the hair on his arms.

"Uncle Alvor, hello." Hadvar greeted.

The man stopped working and looked up, the concentrated look wiped from his face and was replaced with a warm smile. "Hadvar, what are you doing here? Are you on leave from…" When he saw the black ashes marked on his face, his expression changed to concern.

"Shh, uncle. I'm fine." Hadvar hushed.

"By, Shor what happened to you, boy? Did you lose an argument with a Cave Bear or something? And who are they?" He gestured to Alinja, Erik and Meeko.

"They're friends. Saved my life in fact" He explained. "But we need to go inside to talk."

"Okay, okay," Alvor sighed, "come, follow me. We'd better head inside."

The companions entered the small house. A double bed covered with animal furs rested in the middle of the room, while a small single bed stood in the corner to the right. A wooden table with three chairs rowed around it was placed next to the entrance while a cooking pot with a fire was opposite.

"Sigrid!" Alvor called. "We have company!"

Footsteps sounded out and a woman with long light orange hair, braided back appeared from a staircase behind the table.

"Hadvar!" She expressed in delight. "We've been so worried about you! Come, you three must be hungry. Sit down and I'll get you something to eat. Dorthe," Sigrid looked past the quadrate to a little girl with light blonde hair. "Go downstairs and get more chairs."

"Yes, Mama." The girl, Dorthe replied obediently.

The group all sat around the wooden table and discussed the events.

"Now," Alvor said, leaning forward on the table, "what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"I don't even know where to start…" Hadvar mutter, rubbing his forehead, smearing black ashes further across his face. "I was part of the Imperial scout, when we captured Ulfric Stormcloak when we were attacked…by a dragon."

"A…dragon?" Alvor's brow furrowed and his arms went to fold across his chest. "That's ridiculous! You aren't drunk are you, boy?"

"Husband," Sigrid scolded, "let him tell the story."

"There isn't much left to tell," Hadvar continued, "after the dragon attacked Helgen, it must have flew off. Not many made it out alive, I doubt I would have, if not for my friends, here." He gestured to Alinja and Erik. "I was hoping you could help us out," Hadvar looked at his uncle, "food, a place to stay."

"Of course!" Alvor beamed. "Any friends of Hadvar are friends to me." He looked at the two younger nords. "Like I said, you are my friends as well, but I need your help. We," he glanced at his wife and daughter, "need your help."

"What is it that you need?" Alinja asked.

"The Jarl needs to know if there is a dragon on the loose. Riverwood is defenceless! If you do that, I'll be in your debt."

"Of course." Alinja replied standing. "We'll head over to Whiterun immediately."

"Thank you." Alvor said, a slight expression of relief crossing his face.

She, Erik and Meeko left the small house and headed down the northern road out of Riverwood. They were just reaching the small hill, looking over the Whiterun plains when Erik stopped, catching Alinja's hand. She tried to pull free, but his grip tightened.

"Alinja."

"What?"

"Stop."

She stopped struggling, but didn't turn around to face him. "What is it?" Her voice was soft.

"Please look at me." Erik pleaded. Alinja hung her head, but still didn't move. "Ali…" he moved to place his hands on her shoulders.

"No!" She stepped away, finally turning to face him. "Just…don't."

"What's the matter?" Erik's voice was almost a shout. "What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know!" Alinja yelled, using all her strength not to cry. She had shed too many tears than she cared to admit.

"Yes, you do!" Erik cried. "What is it?"

"You aren't the same!" Silence filled the chilled air.

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since we started adventuring, you…" she struggled to find the words, "you're different from before. You were so sweet and kind, and you would have never let that girl die. I'm beginning to think that Mralki was right. I don't think we're ready for this."

Erik just stared at her, speechless. After all they had prepared for adventuring, she was now thinking that it wasn't a good idea?

"Erik, say something!" Alinja's voice broke, but the water never fell from her eyes.

He said nothing, but simply walked to her and embraced her tightly.

"I…" she stuttered. "I miss the old you."

"I am the old me." He replied into her hair. "You know it was cruel to let such a young girl live through so much pain. And where would she go if we did save her? You know how bad that orphanage is in Riften. And how could she keep living anyway, knowing about the gruesome death of her entire family along with the fear that their killer is still patrolling the skies."

As much as she didn't want to believe it, he was right. The tears finally couldn't stay in their ducts and flowed freely down her face, retracing the dried lines of her previous drops. She shook slightly and wrapped her around around Erik.

"Erik…" she sobbed. "I'm so sorry."

"Shh." He hushed her, lightly kissing the top of her head. "I know how you feel. I didn't want to…do that…to the little girl, but…"'

"I know." Alinja whispered. "But I'm sorry for how I've been treating you. I…I'm…"

He lifted her face and kissed her sweetly, drowning any words that escaped her mouth. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

They remained in their loving embrace for a short while until Erik finally pulled away, clasping Alinja's shoulders gently. "Come on," he said, "we need to deal with this dragon business."

She nodded and they continued their way to Whiterun.

****Dedicated to all those people who are hurting over the death or loss of a loved one****


End file.
